Sexcapades
by C-AND-B
Summary: What Beca and Chloe get up to behind closed doors or, you know, against them. AU. Sequel to 'The Art House'
1. Parking Lot Paradise

I thought I'd do a series in the same universe as 'The Art House'. It will include Bechloe smut in various, slightly adventurous places. I have a few ideas of places already but if there is anything in particular you'd like to see let me know and I'll give it a go.

* * *

Parking Lot Paradise

Beca's POV

"Just call her already" Stacie hounded in my ear and I seriously regretted having my headphones across the room instead of over my ears so I could drown out her incessant nagging. It truly was moments like these when I wondered why I ever agreed to living with the girl. But, she did have a good point, since I may, or may not, have been staring at my hand where the redheaded bombshells number was beginning to fade. What wasn't fading however was the images of her naked - slightly sweaty - body, or the guttural moans that I could hear ringing in my ears whenever the room grew silent. But the one thing that truly haunted my every thought, hinged my every breath, halted each and every movement was the memory of her teeth scraping against my bare skin. The marks were still there and they were one of the only things proving that I hadn't simply dreamed the whole encounter, that I hadn't just created a situation in my mind due to an extremely high influx of hormones and an overactive imagination. No, it had definitely happened and I wanted more than anything to have her nails rake through my hair once again but I was being my usual introvert self and that meant that I spent most of the day procrastinating and desperately trying to avoid calling her for fear of embarrassing myself. Where my courage from the night at the art house had gone I don't know but that was OK because I could do this without it, I could pick my phone up and call her and then ask her out again (or, well, just out really since I doubt the other night really counted as a date). I pulled my phone from my pocket and copied the first two numbers before throwing my phone back on the couch in panic.

"Seriously Beca? You fucked the girl in an art house bathroom and now you're afraid to call her? You had her screaming your name, moaning at your every touch, sighing at the taste of your body,trembling at the-"

"Whoa Stacie! I think that's enough. I just, urrgh, you're right" I re-grabbed my phone from the couch and quickly typed in the number before shakily putting it to my ear. Stacie put her thumbs up and I tried to smile back but it turned into a grimace in an instant.

"Hey it's Chloe Beale" The cheery voice sounded through the phone and I felt simultaneously calm and panicked as every nerve in her body came alive.

"Um, hey, it's Beca. Beca Mitchell. That's not gonna help since I don't think I even told you my last name. We met at the... It's Beca" I cleared my throat "From the art house"

"Beca, from the art house" She repeated slowly and in that moment I decided that my name had never sounded better than when it rolled from her tongue.

"Did you forget?" I heart a throaty laugh from the other end of the line, one that sent a hot current through my veins.

"Forget? I've barely remembered anything else. I actually forgot my name at Starbucks yesterday and I stood there for a good couple of minutes blissfully unaware as they called my name out, much like you did the other night" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice and I could feel one grow on my face to match it as I quickly calmed down and fell into a much more confident demeanor.

"Very funny Beale, but we both know you were the screamer. However, your vocal performance wasn't what I was calling for. I was actually wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that very much." I grinned like an idiot and Stacie who was straining to hear the conversation chuckled at my goofy expression before I hit her with a pillow.

"OW!" Stacie shouted clutching at her face.

"Who was that?" Chloe questioned.

"Just Stacie. Pick you up at seven?" I asked, subconsciously gnawing at my lip even though she'd already agreed.

"Sounds good, Stacie knows our address. See you later Beca" And with that she hung up.

"How on earth do you know Chloe's address?" Beca asked as she turned her body to look at her friend, a suspicious look firmly planted on her face.

"She lives with Aubrey, otherwise known as the whole reason I dragged you to that art house. I still can't believe I looked at all of those shitty pieces of 'art' and you were off banging a hot redhead senseless"

"Excuse me but you know their address, which tells me you've been to their home, which also tells me that you definitely had sex with Aubrey." She feigned upset as she clutched at her heart

"Who do you think I am Beca?"

"I think you were the hungry lioness and she was the naive, unassuming antelope that you totally ate" Stacie grinned seductively at the word ate.

"There is a slight chance that we had sex. There is also a slight chance it was on Chloe's bed but Aubrey changed the sheets so if you guys want to have sex in there it's clean" I opened and closed my mouth a few times unable to form words before I simply shook my head and walked away.

* * *

I sat outside their apartment at 6:55 wondering if it would seem weird to be slightly early or if maybe she'd like that I was extra punctual and then it occurred to me that I shouldn't be caring about timing now, since as Stacie would so nicely put it "I fucked the girl in an art house bathroom". I would argue that she's a woman but with any mention of the experience comes a wave of arousal that I just can't deal with at this moment because ,well, because I'm pretty sure masturbating in your car outside your dates house isn't socially acceptable, ever. I clambered out of the car and made my way to the door, I shuffled nervously after knocking, pondering upon how Stacie had managed to get me to wear a skin tight black dress that made my breasts look like they were on an episode of prison break. The door was pulled open and I ended up face to face with Chloe Beale. Chloe who had her hair in a pony tail that exposed her succulent neck, a dress that left almost nothing to the imagination and an extremely devious look in her eye that sent the aforementioned imagination on a quest to find the dirtiest idea it could think of and boy was mine ever the quest master.

"Hi" I croaked out when I managed to pull my jaw from the floor.

"Hi" She said breathily almost as if she'd been daydreaming about me too. She recovered rapidly, slipping her hand into mine and pulling me back down the drive way to my car. I pulled the door open for her before going round to the other side and climbing in.

"So, do you like Italian? Because there is a quiet place near here" I spoke as I started the car, only just noticing that she seemed to be measuring my car for it's size, what she planned to do with that information I really didn't know.

"That sounds lovely actually"

"Great" We drove in silence for the five minute journey and it was nice at first until I focused to hard on her deep breathing and all I could think about was how she screamed my name huskily as she whipped her head back in ecstasy. My knuckles lost all color by the time we arrived at the restaurant from me squeezing the stick shift with all my might.

She was the first to break the silence when we sat at the table.

"I'm glad you called. I know it was only like three days but I was beginning to think you wouldn't"

"I would've called straight away but truthfully it took me three days to build up the courage to actually call" She grinned and stated simply

"You're cute." I raised an eyebrow and she continued "I mean you're also hot as hell but when you're nervous you're... cute"

"Shh, we don't want to ruin my reputation as a total bad ass"

"Oh you're right sorry" Then she winked and I instinctively grabbed the table which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by a certain redhead who decided it was a great time to gently glide her foot up and down my leg while biting her lip painfully slowly. I swallowed loudly as I searched for something to distract myself from the arousal tying knots in the pit of my stomach.

"S-so you're an a-actress. What are you, um, err working on at t-the moment?" Her foot didn't stop for a second her cold skin rubbing against my legs which seemed to burn with the heat of the sun.

"I'm working on a small indie film, it's actually quite fun" Her movements halted for a second as she pondered "What do you actually do? I never really had a chance to ask?"

"I'm a DJ first and foremost but I produce music. I own Titanium Records actually"

"You own Titanium Records, does that mean you're the genius that mixed titanium with bulletproof?" I chuckled lightly at her excitement.

"Yeah that's me. It was actually the first one I did, hence the 'Titanium' in Titanium Records" I lifted my glass of water to my lips.

"God that song is totally my lady jam" I coughed the water all on the table and she simply applied a smirk to her incredibly hot and devilish face. I felt my eyes darken and my breathing become shallow as I imagined her touching herself, gently playing at first till the beat really got going, till the song built to the point where all she could do was thrust into herself with the same amount of passion that was poured into the song, then as the beat faded away she would apply tender strokes to her clit as she rode out the high she was on.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Clear my head" As I stood from the table she rose to softly grabbing my hand. She bent down till her lips touched the shell of my ear, her breath dancing down it as she spoke in hushed whispers.

"I have a much better idea" She tugged at my hand pulling me out of the restaurant and back to my car. She pulled the back door open roughly before pushing me in and straddling my hips as she slammed the car door closed.

"This is definitely a better idea" I muttered as she pulled my lips to hers, her tongue easily slipping into my mouth, while mine moved with it, in a dance that might be considered a battle for dominance but in that moment I didn't care who dominated as long as at some point she was calling my name into the night.

"I've been wanting to do that since you turned up at my door" She spoke huskily, the arousal heavily laced in her tone.

"That was only like twenty minutes ago" I smirked while she groaned because my hands harshly groped her breasts.

"It was a hard twenty minutes" I smirked once more before reattaching our lips. I glided my hand up her leg, hiking her dress up along the way till the material was bunched at her hips and all that was between me and exactly what I'd been dreaming of was an extremely thin pair of lacy black underwear, I pulled them off without a care throwing them into the front seat.

"I'm gonna have to buy a lot of new underwear at this rate" She whispered but the tone of her voice easily told me that in that moment she couldn't have cared any less.

I lifted her from my hips and laid her across the length of the seats. I climbed on top, laying my body on hers as I kissed her deeply. I slid my hand between our bodies stopping at origin of her arousal. I lazily slide my fingers up and down her folds, she stuttered slightly, begging me to take her. I pushed one finger into her, she moaned still begging for more, I got my second finger and placed it inside her, plunging deeper into her with each thrust, I finally added the third and was rewarded with a raucous scream that was surely heard within the walls of the restaurant we had exited not so long ago. I kept plunging into her, using my thigh to keep a hard pace as her breaths rapidly increased and her back arched in pleasure. Her hands flailed, desperately searching for something to clutch onto, something to help her keep the inevitable wave at bay but all she managed to do was smack her hand to the window, her palm slipping down the condensation upon the pane.

"Trying to reenact 'Titanic'" She didn't reply she just crushed her lips to mine in an attempt to keep quiet while she hit the point of no return. Her moans burst into my mouth, her arousal vibrating my core. When her lips parted from mine, she giggled slightly, but it quickly turned into a sultry laugh as her gaze turned predatory.

"I wanna taste you" My breath latched onto my throat, refusing to leave my body, so I didn't answer I simply nodded my head dumbly. She followed on by flipping us over and hazardously throwing my legs onto her shoulders before ripping my underwear off and pushing my dress up my body. She lunged forward and slid her tongue up and down my heat. She lazily played with my clit between her teeth and I felt a guttural moan rip from my throat as pleasure coursed through my being. In the second after she rapidly plunged her tongue into me. I could feel it moving inside me, gliding up my walls as her lips played against my skin, her teeth rubbing against my core. My heart almost burst from my chest when she removed her lips and roughly thrust three fingers straight into me. I shouted as a mix of pain and pleasure rushed through my veins. My mind went fuzzy and I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head when she continued to thrust at an incredibly fast rate. She must have felt my walls getting tight around her fingers because she reapplied her mouth lightly nipping once, causing me to fall of the edge into an endless abyss of pleasure.

"God!" I said, unable to think of anything else to say in the sex induced haze. I simply laid back and felt her drape herself across my chest.

"Yeah, God" She agreed as she lightly played with my hair.

"You planned this the whole time didn't you? It's why you sized up my back seat" She simply looked at me and grinned, a grin that made her baby blue eyes shine brighter than I'd seen before. She leaned forward and kissed me lightly, a tender kiss that conveyed a different emotion than our usual lust filled ones. I pulled back slightly and rested my forehead against hers. A banging noise and a bright light in the car forced us to whip our heads apart.

"Excuse me Miss and... Miss you can't do that in the parking lot, this is a restaurant, not a brothel" I groaned in embarrassment and Chloe just muttered

"Not again"


	2. Who's Been 'Sleeping' In My Bed?

I'm glad you guys seemed to enjoy the last one so this is installment number two and to 'blue-wasabi24' who asked for phone sex I will attempt that for next time, not sure how it's going to work but I'll give it a shot nonetheless.

* * *

Beca's POV

I awoke abruptly to Stacie shouting in my room, to other people I can see that would seem like a strange occurrence and in truth it was strange to me the first time it happened, but this wasn't the first time, in fact it had been happening every morning for two weeks and honestly I probably should have expected it after I came home and made a cryptic comment about a parking lot. You can call it teasing if you like, though tormenting would definitely be a better term, but regardless since I wasn't giving Stacie any details about just how steamy the car got she had taken to waking me up at the crack of dawn screaming 'parking lot' incredulously. At first it seemed funny, then it grew irritating and now it had reached the point where I was glad I didn't have a gun by my bed because I would have shot myself... or maybe just Stacie. So when she screamed it for the forth time I finally cracked and started spilling my guts about everything. To say I went into immense detail would be the understatement of the year, I rehashed everything, I re-charted every movement, spoke of each uttered sound, to say my story got slightly out of hand and had to be stopped momentarily would be completely true. If the dazed stare and gentle mumbling I got in return when I finished my account was anything to go by it was safe to say I had successfully put the incessant memories from my head into words. When she Stacie collected her jaw from the floor and her breathing once again was at a steady pace she began to chuckle.  
"I really didn't think you'd crack. God you guys need to get your libidos in check. I'm surprised you guys managed to go to the library the other day without ripping each others clothes off" I grinned sheepishly as a blush crept up my neck.  
"You had sex in the library" She said it as a statement rather than a question but I gave her a nod anyway "Of course you did, you just had to defile the sacred place" I would have told her that she already did that in senior year with Connie or Bonnie or whatever but I couldn't quite form words while I relived the event that had occurred three days prior. Why we went to a library I didn't know, what I did know however was that she looked extremely hot in her black rimmed glasses with her gorgeous red curls restrained into a tight bun upon her head. In retrospect it's easy to see that she intended to drive me crazy in her outfit, that she meant for me to get to the point where I slammed her back into the stacks of the religion section because I couldn't rein myself in, which is also funny in retrospect considering pretty much every religion frowned upon what we did in there. However the actual librarian coming over and telling us the library was a place for silence wasn't quite so hilarious, but we had managed to look mostly normal if not slightly flustered before she reached us, which was impressive for us since it was pretty much the only time we hadn't been caught unclothed.  
"Did you do it when we all went to the carnival last week?"  
"Where would we have had sex at the carnival? The Ferris wheel was falling apart having sex on there would be like asking for death and seriously who would have sex in the fun house? I can just imagine the clown watching me" I shuddered and a smile broke out on Stacie's face. "Honestly though Stacie, we can go out and just talk, we don't just go around 'defiling sacred places' like you seem to think"  
"Okay fine but next time you have sex somewhere that isn't your bed or hers I want you to tell me so I don't have to wake up super early to prove a point"  
"Deal. Now get the fuck out because it's too early and I just want to sleep" She skipped out smiling and I couldn't help but laugh.  
I woke up two hours later - at a sensible time - when my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw a message from Chloe.  
Movie tonight? My house at 7, Bree's out xxx  
The fact that I hate movies skipped my mind as I replied that I'd love to and went about the rest of the day with a giant smile on my face that made everyone who knew me and my usual demeanor do a double take.

* * *

My assumption that it was casual dress was confirmed when Chloe opened the door in shorts and a t-shirt that I could only assume were her pajamas, honestly I felt overdressed in my black jeans and purple plaid shirt but I wasn't going to complain when I got such a good view of her incredibly toned legs. She pulled me into a tight embrace as soon as I stepped through the door and I laughed into her neck. She was adorable and it was weird to think of her that way considering what dirty, dirty things had been going on between us. I ignored the fact that my heart fluttered when she pulled back and I got a good look at her cerulean blue eyes that shined with mirth.  
"I thought we could watch The Little Mermaid since you 'don't' like movies and it's my favourite and I think at least one of us should enjoy this"  
"What do you mean 'don't' like movies?"  
"I'm just saying you make an awful lot of references and I'm starting to think they can't all be coincidental plus there is the fact that you have seen every single movie I am in" I smirked and she looked apprehensive.  
"Did it ever occur to you that I simply watched your movies because you're hot and that was enough to numb the pain of the predictable plot?"  
"That may have crossed my mind" I laughed and she tugged me further into her home.  
"So I may have broken the TV in the living room during a freak Wii accident so Bree said we can use the one in her room" I followed her through her apartment and into the room that was so obviously Aubrey's, all the while pondering upon what exactly had happened with the Wii.  
The movie had been playing for around thirty minutes and truthfully the only thing I knew about it was there was a mermaid (which I learnt from the title) and a lobster that had a certain affinity for singing. I had given up paying attention to the movie after fifteen minutes and instead taken to watching Chloe.  
"You're staring" She stated simply, though she didn't make any attempt to stop me from doing so.  
"You're beautiful" I stated just as simply back and a small smile graced her face as she pulled me towards her, my head laying gently on her chest. I kissed her collar bone, rising slowly up her neck peppering kisses along the way. I lightly nipped at her neck being rewarded with guttural moan that was completely unexpected but entirely welcome as it made my whole body shake with arousal. As I began to get adventurous, my hands edging their way down her body she pulled away.  
"Not here" She said breathlessly "Aubrey's number one rule was that there was to be no sex on her bed" I thought back to the conversation me and Stacie had back when I first called Chloe, remembering what my brunette friend said I scoffed.  
"Please that's only her number one rule because she knows Stacie told me they had sex in yours" Her face contorted into a shocked impression before she grinned deviously.  
"I guess it's only fair" She said as she crushed our lips back together. She pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top. "You know we've never done it on a bed before"  
"That is actually really weird" She giggled again before licking the shell of my ear and trailing kisses down my neck. She reached my plaid shirt and without warning ripped it open, the buttons flying in every direction around the room.  
"You know Aubrey will find those" I said running my hands up and down her thighs that were casually sat either side of my hips.  
"Let her" She pushed my shirt from my shoulders, dropped it off the side of the bed and looked curiously at my bare chest. I wasn't wearing a bra, sue me. She wasn't stopped for long though since she simply carried on the decent of her lips, her hands finding their way to my breasts caressing and squeezing in ways that drove me crazy. Her lips were removed from my body as she unhooked my jeans and dragged them down my legs throwing them carelessly into the corner as she pushed back into place, gliding her warm hands up my legs which I hadn't realized were freezing till I felt her heat. She placed her lips back on mine, interrupting my thoughts about my legs as a new kind of heat fell into place. I put my hands on her hips before sliding them beneath her shirt, she shivered at the contrast in temperature but I simply pulled the shirt over her head and brought her lips back to mine. As I placed my hand on the hook of her bra she jumped off quickly and said breathlessly.  
"Wait a second. I want to try something" And with that she sprinted out of the room and I groaned my head falling back onto the pillow, though my disappointment was short lived as she reappeared almost as quickly as she left, with a bag. "So I went shopping and I saw this. I thought maybe we could give it a go" My mind abruptly came to a conclusion of what was going on and my suspicions were confirmed when she pulled all eight inches out.  
"I really hope I don't regret this" She bounced giddily before pulling her shorts and underwear off and strapping it on. She groaned loudly as she slipped her end in and turned it on. I laughed at her excitement before pushing off the bed and pulling her towards me. I flicked her bra hook undone and watched the garment fall to the floor. She kicked it away before roughly grabbing my hips and lifting me back onto the bed. She pushed me all the way back to the headboard and slipped my only remaining clothing down my legs before pushing them apart and settling herself between them. She kissed me with heated passion as her new appendix teased my entrance. I moaned as she pushed the tip in slightly before retracting it.  
"You're such a tease" I mumbled into her lips and I could feel her smirk against mine. I vaguely heard her mumble something about teases before she placed the tip back at my entrance and quickly thrust the entire length inside me. A moan ripped from my throat as my back arched from the bed in a mix of pain and pleasure. She didn't allow me to catch my breath just yet, she kept thrusting in and out roughly and all I could do was lay there, my fists grabbing at the sheets, my throat aching from the constant sounds of approval. Suddenly it wasn't enough and I hooked my legs around her back allowing her to burrow deeper inside of me and a whole new wave of pleasure crashed into me as she simultaneously kneaded my breasts. I could feel myself losing it as she slowed down slightly allowing me to feel every inch as it gently glided in and out of me. Her breathing began to shallow and I lifted my back from the bed. I felt my breathing stop as I got a better look of her bare chest that was now glistening with sweat. I gently rolled my tongue up her stomach catching a stray bead that dripped from the edge of her heaving breasts before I caught her breast in my mouth and sucked the nipple, gently nipping as she groaned at my ministrations. I flipped her onto her bed before quickly following and setting my own pace. I felt the pleasure building pushing me towards the edge and I could see she was at the same point as her eyes darkened to a shade that was almost black. I kept moving, the strap on thrusting into me, hitting just the right spot every time, I heard her whimper and watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, the sound of her moaning pushed me to breaking point and I felt the knot in my stomach subside as all the pent up heat finally burst from me as a groan that couldn't be described as anything other than animalistic. I rolled off of her, lying at her side as I desperately gasped for breath. She took her new toy off before cuddling into my side, intertwining our legs.  
"I have the best ideas" She said sleepily, her lips brushing against my collar bone. I chuckled and placed a kiss to her head.  
"You have the best ideas" I confirmed and closed my eyes to sleep but before the peaceful slumber came to me a voice ripped through the apartment.  
"Chloe I'm home" I groaned and not in a good way like a few moments prior.  
"Next time we're so doing this in my bed"


	3. What Are You Wearing?

So I gave this a try for 'blue-wasabi24' who asked for it after the first chapter, it was kinda weird to write but I've done it so I hope it's okay. Also so I don't have to keep writing it at the top, it will all be in Beca's point of view unless I say otherwise.

* * *

I woke up soaked in sweat, with my heart pounding and an incredible arousal overtaking me. It was very similar to how I had woken up the rest of the week since Chloe had been away filming. Why my brain decided torture was a great idea I will never know but it had and so every night I had my inhibitions about going to sleep since I always fell into an overly salacious slumber. I'd never really had a sex dream before the redhead waltz into my life but it seemed my imagination was extremely vivid as well as being overactive and in this case that was never a good combination. Honestly my only wish was that I wasn't a vocal sleeper since my walls aren't exactly thick and my neighbor isn't exactly understanding since I'm pretty sure she's celibate, well, it's either that or nobody wants to have sex with her, and truthfully I'm not quite prepared to rule out the second option.

The first time I woke up drenched (in more ways than one) I tried a shower to cool me down but as the cold drops crashed upon my heated skin I remembered how Chloe had invaded my shower. It's safe to say that wasn't my best idea since it simply resulted in me standing in a freezing cold shower, seeing flashes of red hair and an extremely hot, naked body, dripping with water that seemed to slide down her body in a very sexual way. I knew I had completely lost it when thinking of water drops had me aroused and so I threw the shower idea out of the window. The next few days I simply took to relieving myself and it worked, at first, and then my mind went to forbidden places and I went about my day even more aroused than I had been in the first place. I can honestly say that titanium had found it's way into more than a few new mixes I had made and not once did I remember actually clicking on the song. I missed the actress on many levels since she seemed to have taken over my life - not that I was bothered by it. Waking up had been strange all week and not only because of my predicament, but also because I didn't feel a body intertwined with mine, or smell the faint scent of strawberries floating around my room. I didn't have a third plan to get rid of my state and so I simply got dressed and went to work hoping music would wash away the unwashable.

Going to work didn't have the desired affect for a few reasons. One, on the way there titanium was playing on not one, not two but three separate stations. Two, it happened to be just my luck that right outside of the studio there was a billboard of a certain redhead I was trying to wash from my brain for a day, and it to make matters worse it wasn't exactly a family friendly photo, in fact, I was actually thoroughly surprised they had allowed it to sit in such a public place, in such a big print. The third reason was that my over use of titanium hadn't gone unnoticed by my friends who had taken to teasing me mercilessly, the only solace I had was that they didn't know the exact reason I liked the song so much. Though I almost blew my cover on that one since Amy had decided to continuously hum the song and I felt as if I were about to explode due to the tension in my abdomen.

"Amy for the love of God stop humming that song!" I hadn't meant to snap at her. I also hadn't meant for it to be so loud that Jesse heard and decided to chime in on the newly stated conversation.

"Why Beca? I though it was your new favourite song. Isn't that why you seem to have slipped a bar of the song into every new mix you've made this past month?" His tone was teasing, with a hint of knowing, almost as if he knew the exact reason but he couldn't have, only Stacie knew that and she kept secrets a lot better than she did her virginity.

"I've just got it stuck in my head and I need to get it out so that I don't keep slipping it into my mixes" He stared at me with disbelief but I stood my ground staring back at him with a self assured look before spinning round in my chair and facing my desk again.

"Are you sure it's not because of a girl? One named Chloe?" I whipped round in my chair and glared at him.

"What makes you think that?" I said but in my head I simply chanted 'please don't know' over and over again.

"It's her favourite song is it not?"

"Favorite song?" I chuckled lightly at how innocent it all was "Yeah that's right. It's her favourite" Amy seemed to have caught onto the tone of my voice but she didn't say anything about it. Not that her other subject of conversation was much better.

"The real question pint size is whether our favourite redhead's bush matches her locks" I should have made a comment back but in that moment all I managed to do was choke on air.

"That's a yes then" I sat watching the blonde, trying to think of something, anything to say but I came up blank luckily my phone rang at that exact moment. Unluckily my ringtone was titanium. I really needed to change that. The fact that Chloe's face popped up also caused problems. Wait. Chloe's face? I picked my phone up in and instant and merrily clicked the accept button.

"Hey Chlo"

"Hey Becs. I miss you" Her voice was husky and I wondered whether it was due to sleep or if maybe she wasn't doing so well with the separation either and had found herself in the same place I had just this morning.

"I miss you too" I said earning a chuckle from Jesse, he earned a smack to the head from me.

"What time is it there?" I added.

"Like 7" Sleep husky voice.

"In the morning?"

"In the evening" Not a sleep husky voice, definitely not a sleep husky voice. "I really miss you. I miss your hands and your smile and your eyes and that moan. I miss when you moan for me" I could feel my breathing shallow with her every word and I took a glance around the room to make sure that she hadn't been overheard. She wasn't quite done yet though if her next question was anything to go by. "What are you wearing Beca?" My breath hitched which caught the attention of Amy who raised an eyebrow before turning back to her work.

"I'm at work" I stated though it didn't answer her question. I heard her laugh breathily down the receiver.

"Does that mean a plaid shirt and jeans?" I looked down. She knew me too well, but I suppose anyone who had met me once could probably guess my outfit, it was awfully predictable.

"Maybe" I replied.

"I love your shirts. I just want to rip them from your chest. There is something so satisfying about ripping material with your teeth and then feeling the bare skin shiver under your fingertips" I didn't say anything back. I didn't trust myself to from a coherent sentence, or at least one that was clean.

"You wanna know what I'm wearing Beca?" I nodded my head viciously before I remembered that she couldn't see me and I made a committal squeak into the phone.

"Nothing" She said it so plainly, but her voice was laced with so much desire that I could practically feel it in my bones.

"Where are you?"

"In my hotel room" The visions flashed in my eyes. The red hair spread unceremoniously on the pillow. Her pale skin playing with the sheets. Her blue eyes darker than there usual shade as her thoughts danced around in her mind.

"Hold on a second" I said down the phone. "Guys I'm just gonna go... out there" I said to the room. I quickly stepped out and ran to my office before locking the door and shutting the blinds. I finally let the groan I was holding rip from my throat. It was a sound that Chloe seemed to have heard because I heard her own moan echo through the phone.

"Do you have any idea how crazy I've been all week?" I asked and I heard her giggle. I imagined the shy smile she would give even though her eyes would shine with a ridiculous amount of happiness and something else. Something I couldn't quite place. Something I couldn't put a name to. Something I knew was mirrored in my eyes too.

"Probably as crazy as I've been" She said and it was my turn to smile. "Though I'm feeling especially crazy right now, maybe that's why I have this lingering need to relieve the heat. Do you want me to touch myself?"

"God Chloe" I groaned from gritted teeth. "Yes. That's exactly what I want"

"Good because I'm slipping my hand down my chest. What do you want Beca? Tell me what you want" I ran my hand shakily through my hair. She was driving me crazy. Every time I blinked all I could see what her hands running down her skin. Her teeth biting down roughly on her bottom lip as she tried to keep it inside.

"I want you to rake your nail down your stomach. I want you to slip one finger inside yourself slowly. So damn slow. I need you to beg for it Chloe" I heard a whimper, the only confirmation that she had heard my words, the only evidence that she had done exactly as I'd asked.

"Now two but do it fast this time Chlo. I want you to thrust them in and keep going. I wanna hear you scream for me" And I did. I heard her scream my name. I heard her labored breaths and her quiet whimpers as she did exactly as she was told.

"I. Need. More" She panted between breaths and I answered her words by telling her to turn her phone onto speaker phone. To switch to three fingers and keep up the pace. To take her now free hand run it down her chest, to play with her breasts, to rake her fingers through her hair, to run her fingertips over her clit. To say that my voice was husky would be the understatement of the year. Desire dripped from each word in gallons. Lust was laced within every syllable that rolled from my tongue.

"God Beca. I'm almost there" I heard a moan but by this point I wasn't quite sure whether it had come from over the phone or if it had slipped from my own mouth. Another few screams echoed out of the phone before I heard the rhythmically whimper that I had come to know. The one that told me she was lying there with a hazy look in her eyes, as her chest heaved while she tried to regain the air in her lungs.

It didn't take long for her to collect herself because only a moment later she ordered me to take my clothes off quickly. I thought I had already reached my limit but the authority in Chloe's voice sent me to a new level, the heat between my legs reaching a new high. I almost ripped my clothes from my body in my haste throwing them into a pile next to my desk chair, where I sat waiting for my next instruction.

"Three fingers. Quick" In any other situation I would have wondered what it meant. I would have questioned the sentence but I didn't. I simply thrust three fingers inside of myself and moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as my body adjusted to the new fit. Once it was ready I kept pumping. I didn't slow even as I felt my wrist ache. I kept thrusting at an inhuman pace, listening to Chloe's steady breathing over the line, imagining it was her fingers instead of mine pushing into me, that it was her thumb running over her clit not mine. My orgasm came with a flash of red and I heard her sigh at the sound of me losing it, at the sound of me falling off the edge into a pool of pleasure.  
I slipped my clothes back on before flopping back into my chair, the phone still firmly pressed against my ear.

"I really needed that" She said and I chuckled lightly.

"Me too. I haven't had a PG dream since you left" It was her turn to chuckle but then her voice took on an extremely serious tone.

"I really have missed you Beca. It's weird not having you next to me" I smiled at her words and opened my mouth to reply but there was knock at the door. I unlocked it and Jesse popped his head in.

"You've got a meeting in like three minutes" He left as quickly as he came and I sighed into the phone.

"I've gotta go Chlo. I'll see you soon"

"Bye" She said but we both seemed hesitant to hang up, like there was something else that needed to be said. I don't know about her but all I wanted was to say was I love you.


	4. Lose The Coat, Leave The Boots

I had been avoiding Chloe since my realization on the phone, since my head and my heart had finally ended up on the same page of the book - a page that I was always afraid of reading. Right after the phone call ended I had simply denied that I had ever had those thoughts. I told myself I was confusing missing her with being in love with her, then it occurred to me that missing her wouldn't seem so bad if I didn't care about her a lot, that being without her wouldn't be very hard if I wasn't in love with her. But being me I stayed within the stubborn mind set that I was just missing her but then she called again the next day. Denying it wasn't even a possibility anymore when her soothing voice danced out of the phone. As soon as the sound reached my ear I knew that I was lying to myself. I knew that all I wanted was her and that was all I would ever want. I knew that I loved her and that's when I truly started to avoid her.

It was easy in the beginning since she still had three days of shooting and all I had to do was 'miss' her calls and then call back at a time when I knew she would be unable to call back, then I would leave an apology message about the time zones and how much I missed her. Truthfully I did miss her, I missed her like crazy, but that was exactly the problem. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She clouded my every thought, snuck her way into my every dream. I just couldn't seem to wash my brain of Chloe Beale and it scared the shit out of me. I'd always kept to myself because it was easy and when we started out it was like a fantasy. It wasn't serious because it was nothing more than a dream I had always had but I kept feeling these things I couldn't quite understand, not that I payed enough attention to them to notice the intensity of them. I had been avoiding it from the beginning but I couldn't ignore it any more. I couldn't look at her and ignore the fact that the image of her would linger in my mind hours after she'd left. I couldn't listen to her voice and pretend not to hear the thumping of my heart over everything else. I couldn't hold her in my arms and not feel the warmth that spread like wild fire throughout my entire body. So instead of lying to myself about what I was feeling I simply took to avoiding her so that I couldn't over analyse what I was feeling because she wasn't there for me to feel it. It wasn't my greatest plan and honestly it hadn't been working very well but it was the best I had and so I kept going with it, avoiding her at all costs.

The avoidance was harder when she got back into town since I no longer had the time difference excuse, though that didn't stop me avoiding calls. I tried not to think about how she was feeling about the whole situation because I knew I was probably hurting her and I couldn't bare to think of her broken up over something I had purposely done. I had thrown myself into an obscene amount of work, claiming that was why we couldn't go out and why I couldn't see her since she was a distraction. Though that was a complete lie since my work had been lacking without Chloe with me. I kept picking songs but none of them fit and when I finally managed to pull one out of the bag I couldn't make them sound the way I wanted, I couldn't manipulate them the way I used to.

To put it simply I had found myself drowning without Chloe but I was too afraid to tell her how I felt and so I simply stayed scared. Scared to be without her and too terrified to tell her the truth. Maybe it would have been as easy as walking up to her and simply stating 'I love you' but all I could think was that she wouldn't love me back. She was Chloe Freaking Beale. She's so far out of my league it doesn't even seem natural that we had made it this far. The answer wasn't what scared me the most though, it was the fact that I would have to stand there, bare, without my defenses, without the smirk that I sat behind to avoid anything real, without my sarcastic words and the walls around my heart. I would simply stand there and put everything on the line, place my heart in her hands and pray to God that she didn't crush it, hope that she wouldn't let it drop. That's what I was the most afraid of and so I just kept on avoiding it, waiting for it to all come crashing into me.

I had managed to ignore her for six days before she came pounding on my door, shouting my name and telling me to let her in. The fact that she didn't sound mad was what surprised me the most. Well until I opened the door that is. I pulled the door open slowly scared to see her face for two reasons. The first being that I knew my heart would claw at my rib cage at the sight of her baby blues and the second being I didn't want my eyes to see the pain in hers. But she didn't look angry at all, she looked understanding. What was indefinitely the most surprising however was that when I let my eyes venture further down than her face I found she was dressed in a ridiculously short trench coat and nothing else but black leather boots. What came out of her mouth first also took me by surprise.

"Where's Stacie?" She asked bluntly and I didn't give myself time to wonder why she cared before I just as bluntly answered.

"Out"

"Good" She stepped into my apartment and continued to talk before I even closed the door, which I forgot to do completely when the next words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I know why you've been avoiding me" How would she know? Could she really know? I opened my mouth to lie. To tell her I hadn't been avoiding her, I had simply been preoccupied but she held her hand up and gestured for me to close my mouth before she started again. "I know why you've been avoiding me but we're not going to talk about it, we're just going to be with each other for a moment. Then you'll get your shit together and we'll talk"

I parted my lips to speak but she quickly took the chance to crash her lips to mine and silence my inhibitions. I felt my back press against the door which she used me to shut with a rough smack. She pulled back and I stared at her in confusion but she didn't talk, she just undid her coat and let it fall to the floor revealing her flawless body. I stared for a moment, taking it all in. The smooth porcelain skin. The luscious, plump lips. The fiery hair that rolled down her chest keeping an air of mystery as it hid her breasts. I watched her stand there, laying everything down on the line, letting me see everything she had to offer and that's when it clicked that she truly did understand the reason for my avoidance but I didn't say a thing, I just pulled her back towards me and put my lips to hers once again.

I hadn't even realized we were moving until the backs of my knees came into contact with something that I soon realized to be the couch. I didn't fight to be in control, I didn't battle for dominance, I simply let myself be lead down onto the cushions and watched her as she gently placed her body onto mine before lightly peppering kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, nipping and licking and sucking at all the right moments. I sighed appreciatively as she descended down my chest undoing buttons and removing my bra as they disrupted her path. I laid back and let her map out every inch of my body, let her kiss every part of exposed skin, let her memorize the pale easel and paint it the way she saw fit. I kept deadly still as she took my right breast into her mouth, my only movement was my hands that were running through her hair, keeping her rooted to me, assuring me that she was really there as I closed my eyes and let myself revel in the moment. I felt my back arch in pleasure as she lightly bit on the nub in her mouth before soothingly running her tongue along the area and switching to the other breast. My breath hitched at the tender way she ran her hands along the bare skin. My heart pounded in my chest when she glanced up and caught my eye and all I wanted to do was look into them forever but I couldn't deal with the intensity that sat within the two blue orbs and so I simply shut my eyes and let her kiss her way down my stomach and to the barrier of my shorts. Her nails scraped my skin as she tugged my shorts and underwear the small distance of my legs before throwing them carelessly in a direction I didn't even bother to look in. I kept looking at her as she moved back up the length of my body, her hands leading the way as she slowly slid up causing goose bumps to erupt on every millimeter of newly touched skin. Her lips were back on mine in a flash and I sighed at the familiarly delicious taste that lingered in my mouth. Her hand slipped between our bodies as her tongue slipped into my mouth and I quietly moaned at the two changes. I whimpered as her fingers teased my folds, gently running up and down. She didn't keep me waiting for long till she slowly slipped two fingers in, pumping them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace before she built speed and used her thigh to thrust her fingers in further. I moaned and groaned and whimpered as she curled her fingers in inexplicable ways and kissed me like there was nothing else in the world but me. I bit her lip in ecstasy as she quickly added another finger into the mix and I heard her whimper lightly at the action and I knew as soon as the sound left her mouth that I didn't have long left before the wave crashed into me. She didn't slow down, she kept thrusting and pumping and kissing till my back arched from the couch and my eyes rolled into my head and even then she didn't quite stop, she only slowed her pace allowing me to ride out my high as she placed one last gentle kiss to my lips.

I wasn't quite done with her though she lay down by my side so I whispered into the air

"I need you to know how I feel,"

before I put my lips to her neck and trailed kisses down the side, stopping midway to suck the spot before biting down and soothing the area with a small swish of my tongue. I loved the taste of her skin on my tongue and I loved the sigh that escaped her lungs leaving her bare chest heaving for a moment before she regained her composure. I gently kissed my way down her body before stopping at my destination and looking into her lust and love (?) filled eyes. I felt a whisper of a smile grace my face at the sight of her lying in wait with her own gentle smile expertly positioned on her face. I took one last glance before taking the bud into my mouth and sucking voraciously. The taste of her on my tongue drove me to the brink, while the musical sounds that ripped from her throat simply made me crazy and suddenly the taste of her just wasn't enough. I needed to feel her walls expand and contract against my fingers. I needed to feel the vibrations roll through her body. I rapidly slid two fingers in, my mouth still nipping and sucking on her clit. I could feel her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and I knew she wouldn't last long due to how worked up she seemed to have gotten watching me lose all sense of sanity. I sucked one last time and thrust my fingers in deeper, curling my fingers before pulling out and it seemed to be just what she needed before her orgasm came in a series of moans and muttered profanities.

I didn't say anything as she finally lay silent beneath me. I took her hand into mine and silently led her to my bedroom before laying her on the bed and removing the boots that were long forgotten on her feet. I climbed in next to her and pulled her into my side, throwing the quilt over our still bare bodies. She curled into my side with a content sigh, laying her head upon my chest. I finally had the courage to let the words fall from my mouth as her breathing became steady and I assumed that sleep had taken it's hold of her.

"I love you" I whispered as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and I swear I felt her lips form a small smile against my skin.


	5. Eat Your Heart Out

I had fallen asleep shortly after Chloe, her steady breaths acting almost like a lullaby as they sent me drifting into a sleep filled abyss. The fact that her body was draped across mine without a care in the world gave me a sense of security as the darkness overwhelmed me and I knew that I lay there peacefully with a goofy smile plastered on my face - though I'd never admit that to anyone other than myself. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so calmly. Sure I had fallen asleep at the redheads side before and it had been warm but I had always felt insecure and I could feel the fear clench my heart in it's hand. But now, lying with her in my arms, I couldn't feel it's grasp, all I could feel was her warmth and the faint aroma of strawberries swirling around the room, the scent that I had missed greatly over the past days.

A sense of terror washed over me when I awoke in bed alone but as I rolled to the side that had once been occupied I found a small piece of paper with cursive writing covering the white space and I felt a small smile grace my face with it's presence. I tenderly lifted it between my fingers as if I were afraid it would disintegrate at my touch. My eyes quickly scanned the page as I took in the words my bed companion had written.

_Morning,I had to rush to work but we can talk later. My place, 7 o'clock. Have a good day xxx_

And there it came again, that grasp of my heart, the fear. Honestly I wasn't quite sure what I was afraid of anymore. She knew how I felt and she hadn't run but what if she changed her mind? What if I got there and I couldn't speak? What if I could and I simply couldn't find the right words to tell her?

I tried to distract myself for the duration of the day. I was tempted to not go to work at all (perks of being the boss) but I knew that I'd have to deal with Amy and Jesse's wrath if I didn't show. I wasn't sure how well it would go seeing as I hadn't been doing all to well with making new mixes due to the Chloe situation but as soon as I sat down I felt inspired, like the music just wouldn't stop flowing from my brain. I managed to successfully take my mind off the whole 'talk' fiasco till six o'clock when it truly dawned on me. From that moment I walked around as if on auto pilot trying to work out what to say.

I wasn't quite sure how I ended up walking around in the pouring rain, in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, trying to work out how to phrase or even comprehend all of the things in my head. What if I didn't explain it right and she didn't understand or she simply took it the wrong way? What if she decided I wasn't really what she wanted, that she couldn't handle someone as emotionally stunted as me? What if she suddenly realized she was too good for me? I don't know how during my minds rant I ended up at her apartment building but I did know I wasn't ready to look her in the eye and blurt out everything, give her my everything, even though it was seven on the dot. That's how I ended up sat outside her building, on the floor, dripping with rain, probably looking like a homeless person which thankfully no-one was around to witness. I knew I was being foolish, she wasn't the kind of person to lead you on and simply throw you away and that was one of the things I loved about her. I loved her eyes and her smile and the way everything seemed better when she laughed and yes I'm aware of how cliche it all sounds, of how cliche it is to sit in the rain and ponder everything but I didn't care, all I cared about was her. That's when it hit me. What she wanted to hear. The only thing I ever really needed to say to her. I picked myself up from the floor and slowly stepped up to her door. I stood there for a while. My hand poised to knock while I simply breathed. In, out, in and out. Then I knocked. She opened the door with an immensely angry expression on her face and an extremely gorgeous dress covering her body.

"You're late" She stated, standing directly in the entrance as to block me from walking inside. But I didn't apologize, I didn't rattle off excuses, I hardly even breathed, I simply let the words tumble from my shaking lips.

"I love you" I laughed joyously as I took slowly edged forward, closer to the redhead who stood there as the angry scowl on her face morphed into a shocked smile. "I love you. I've been stumbling around in the rain for two hours trying to find a way to say it. But then it occurred to me that all you wanted was to hear me say it and all I wanted was to tell you. So, I lo-" Only she didn't allow me to declare it one last time before she surged forward and placed her lips to mine. I kissed her sweetly for a moment before she slipped her tongue through my parted lips and I knew all pretense of innocence was being thrown out the window. She pulled back for a minute, gasping for air. She pressed her forehead to mine and a dazzling grin spread across her face as she uttered the words I longed to hear.

"I love you too" She didn't even let the sentiment sink in before she dragged me through the threshold of the house and slammed the door forcefully with her foot.

"Bedroom?" I mumbled against her lips.

"No time" She replied and simply pushed me through the door to the kitchen. That's how I ended up sat upon a breakfast bar with a feisty redhead casually stood between my legs. She raked her nails down my legs and I hissed in pain but she soon placed her lips upon my thighs, kissing down the same path on which her lips had previously been, she gently placed her lips on the inside of my thigh before biting quickly and soothing the area with a lick of her tongue.

"You brought me into the kitchen to make 'eating' jokes didn't you?" She didn't answer with words she just opened the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream before literally ripping my t-shirt from my body.

"You didn't wear a bra" She didn't say it as a question but I found myself nodding as I watched a salacious grin spread across her face, one might have even labelled it perverted. Might have. But she didn't give me time to question it too much before her palm was placed directly in the middle of my chest, lightly pushing me down till my back touched the cold surface of the worktop. I shivered at the sensation but I couldn't help but be thankful that my core temperature managed to drop a few degrees, though my cool wouldn't last for much longer if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. She squirted a small amount of cream upon my breast before covering the area with her mouth and flicking her tongue out to lick it away. I moaned quietly as she sucked my breast and squirted more on the other before continuing the same pattern. She lifted her mouth from my breasts and trailed cream from my cleavage to the barrier of my jeans. She grabbed my thighs before abruptly dragging me to the edge of the worktop and running her tongue from my jeans upwards, languidly licking up all the cream that she came into contact with. Her tongue left a warm sensation everywhere it went and I could the burn taking over me, driving me crazy with want, and need. She skillfully flicked my jeans undone and pulled them down my legs, along with the sorry excuse for underwear that I had picked in my rush to exit the house in the morning. She didn't seem to take notice of my clothing choice though as she dropped them to the kitchen floor and rapidly forgot about them all together. She erased them from my mind too when she put both of her hands on my lower back and pulling me even closer to the edge than before, though I didn't have a chance to be scared because she captured my lips with hers and soon all I could think about what the fruity taste as she simultaneously took my breath away and was the air I needed to breathe. She faintly ran her fingers through my folds, muffling my breathy whimpers with her mouth. She teased me further by gingerly placing a fingertip inside me, before soon removing it and continuing her explorations. I felt the need reach a whole new level I wasn't prepared to cope with when she placed a single fingertip in for the fifth time. I'd had enough of waiting and so I simply grabbed her wrist and pumped the entire finger in, biting down of her shoulder to keep the thankful moan quiet. She seemed to have gotten bored of the teasing too, either that or she recognized the intense need lingering on my face because she didn't hold it back anymore she thrust two fingers into me and I didn't even attempt to hide the grateful groan that teared from my mouth as she thrust her fingers at an almost alarming rate. My chest burned with desire, the flames licking at my lungs as I moaned in pleasure at her actions. She placed a third finger in and continued her rapid pace not even allowing me to get used to the new fit and I felt myself start loosing it. The air whooshed from my lungs as her palm rubbed against my clit and I bit her neck with a brutish force as I tried to hold it all back, but it was inevitable and it soon hit me all at once.

"God!" I screamed and I faintly heard her say that she preferred Chloe but I didn't laugh, in all honestly I couldn't, the fact that I was breathing at all surprised me. I briefly wondered how I'd survived this long, doing these things with this women who seemed to have God like powers of pleasure and seduction.

I shakily pushed myself off of the breakfast bar and stumbled lightly as my wobbling legs attempted to hold my body upright. I don't think I would have stayed standing if there hadn't been slender but strong hands wrapped around my waist holding me up. I soon forgot about my fatigue when I looked up into her lust filled orbs and watched her softly chew her bottom lip. I don't entirely know where my sudden strength came from but it resulted in me picking her up, with her legs wrapped around my waist, and slamming her back into the fridge. She chuckled lightly at my sudden burst of energy but it soon turned into a throaty moan when I subtly ran the pads of my fingers up her inner thigh. The sound made me thankful that she had chosen to wear a dress. I wasn't so thankful for it however when it got in my way of her body, so I placed her on her feet for a moment before slowly pulling it over her head, my fingertips burning as they slid over every inch of her body. I didn't hesitate to pick her back up again when the garment had been discarded and she grinned at the action before placing her lips onto mine. I only realized that she hadn't been wearing anything under her dress when I once again ran my hand up her leg and found nothing getting in my way of my final destination. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged before replying,

"I imagined something like this would end up happening" I opened my mouth to object but I couldn't find anyway to do so and so I simply shut my mouth and nodded my head before bringing our lips back together. I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and she groaned as I bit her lip and then proceeded to kiss her neck passionately. I raked my nails up her leg and she hissed in pain much like I had earlier only didn't place my lips upon her leg I simply rubbed my hand back and forth gently, edging closer to her heat with every movement till my fingertips eventually reached her folds which I ran my fingers through, her head fell back smacking into the fridge door, but she didn't make any signs that she was in pain, the only thing showing was an extremely evident need.

"Don't make me beg" She whispered huskily through gritted teeth and I couldn't find it in myself to object the sultry tone that did things to my inside so I slowly slipped three fingers in, pushing a little further in with each second till I couldn't go any further and I heard a string of whimpers fall from her trembling lips. I pulled them out just as slow before switching the pace and pumping them in fast a few times, but just as she seemed to get used to the pace I changed it up again and pushed all three fingers in at an agonizingly slow pace. Her breath hitched when I followed it up by thrusting in rapidly twice. Her breathing seemed to stop altogether when I pumped them in slowly thrice but it all came whooshing out when I lifted my knee, thrusting my fingers in with an completely new and brutish force. Her head fell back against the fridge once again and her moans echoed throughout the kitchen, I kept thrusting my fingers slowly as she rode out her high and as the final whimper parted from her lips her head fell to my shoulder.

"Bedroom?" I asked for the second time of the night only this time she replied by mumbling 'yes' against my collarbone and I smiled as I walked to her bedroom with her still cradled to my chest.

As we lay in bed and I felt her breathing become steady against my chest I once again uttered 'I love you' and this time I was sure that I felt her lips form a small smile against my skin.


	6. The Open House

Things with Chloe were back to being great since my declaration. What hadn't been so great however was that her trench coat expedition hadn't gone unnoticed by the press and seemed to have been printed in every tabloid that was ever in existence. The more attention the situation got, the more paparazzi showed up to sit all day outside my house, I suppose they were waiting for a repeat of the evening but my house had seen a distinct lack of scantily clad women, or, maybe just a scantily clad redhead since Stacie wasn't one for covering herself to a socially expected standard.

I had been staring out of the window for a while when Stacie finally woke and came out of her room.

"Are they still just sitting there?" I didn't reply with words, I simply nodded continuing to sit out of sight and glare at the many cameras. I turned momentarily.

"There's an open house for that house with the pool you like a couple of streets over. I was thinking we could go and have a look since I don't think I can deal with them sitting outside anymore and it has a gate"

"Sounds good" Stacie replied and came to join me in staring out the window. She watched the camera skeptically.

"Not used to being on camera?" She shook her head as if to say that wasn't it.

"I'm used to the camera just not the person behind it. I find during my kind of filming I don't usually have hands free to man the camera" I turned to question her but quickly decided I didn't want to know and in any case she seemed to be in her own little world mumbling about her escapades in 2010 with-

Wait. The couldn't be.

I certainly don't remember that.

"Wonder Woman? 2010 Halloween? At Jesse's party?" I asked, panic gradually rising within me as every new question fell from my lips.

"Yeah. God did she know how to work it. She was certainly wonderful" Her eyes darkened with lust and I found myself suddenly blurting,

"I was Wonder Woman in 2010"

Silence.

Stacie managed to gather herself up first and say something.

"So open house then?"

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p' awkwardly.

"Alrighty then" She stood up and clasped her hands together uncharacteristically but under the circumstances it didn't really seem all that strange. "Well I'm just gonna go erase a tape" I turned and watched her go. She seemed to walk with an extra sway in her hips. I felt my head tilt slightly to watch her before I shook myself out of it. Maybe I did remember that.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm going to an open house for you?" I turned to my redheaded girlfriend as I pulled her outside to look at the garden.

"Because Little Miss Trench Coat you're the reason I need a new home. It's your punishment for not wearing some tear away pants at the least so you appeared to be in a full outfit" The smirk that covered her face told me that I should brace myself for some kind of sexual comment.

"I had another kind of 'punishment' in mind. You know, the kind with handcuffs and a blindfold" And there it was. It took me a moment to brush the comment off and focus back on the pool. Though in all honesty my focus wasn't truly on the water as she gently ran her fingers up and down my bare arm, her warm breath skirting down the shell of my ear. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and cleared my throat. She chuckled lightly, with a knowing look that told me she was aware she had captured my full attention.

"Let's look upstairs" I said trying to avoid her gaze. I hadn't thought of the implications of my statement until a slap to my ass alerted me to what it seemed I was suggesting.

"Not like that you nympho" But even my beration didn't seem to deter her from her original idea because she simply made a non committal sound in reply.

By the time we made it to the master bedroom she seemed to be shaking with anticipation. It didn't surprise me when I felt two hands slip around my waist and a warm body press against my back.

"You are aware we're not the only people here and by that I don't just mean Aubrey and Stacie" I said urgently, trying to find a way to dissuade her before her lips that were subtly placed on my neck found the spot that would be the point of no return.

"The Realtor might show people in here" She simply hummed in response, continuing her assault of my neck.

"This is what open houses are for" She said after a moment before carrying on with her ministrations.

"Somehow I don't think that's true" She didn't stop.

"People could hear" She mumbled something about being quiet, her voice on my neck sending vibrations through the entirety of my body.  
"We could get caught" I mumbled weakly already knowing it was a lost cause as she bit my neck in just the right place. My inhibitions left my body along with the small moan that escaped my mouth.

"At least shut the door" I uttered breathlessly as her hands groped my breasts, rubbing circles on my nipples through the fabric of my shirt. She spun me in her grasp so that we were chest to chest before pushing me forcefully onto the bed and going to close the door. The way she strolled to the block of wood couldn't be described as anything other than sultry and I found myself getting more and more on board with the idea with every step she took.

She didn't waste any time in slipping out of her dress as she walked back towards the bed. I wasn't too surprised to find her once again naked under her original clothing but that didn't stop me from questioning her state of dress.

"Do you have a problem with underwear?" My breath caught in my throat as she clambered onto the bed and effortlessly held herself above me on her elbows. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down her body, taking in every inch of her incredibly hot physique.

"Are you complaining?" Her voice was husky and I found my eyes snapping back up to meet hers. I shook my head hurriedly and she smiled, leaning in to meet my lips but just as they were a breath apart I flipped our bodies so that she was pinned beneath me. She raised an eyebrow but I didn't validate it with a response I simply seized her lips with mine. She let out a soft 'oh' and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, I felt her battle for dominance but she quickly succumbed to me as I ran my fingers down her bare side, resting my hand upon her hip.

I pulled our lips apart and reapplied them to her ear. I caught her ear lobe between my teeth, gently tugging on it as her hand desperately grasped my thighs. I kept my mouth next to her ear as I salaciously whispered,

"I'm gonna make this quick" Her arousal seemed to heighten a tiny amount with my arrogance and I felt her body temperature rise under the pads of my fingers. I let a small smile make it's way onto my face at the way she reacted to my touch. However it slowly morphed into a smirk as I clasped her hips and pushed her further up the bed till her stomach was inline with my head.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as I abruptly threw her legs over my shoulders but she soon recuperated and locked her legs behind my back together pulling me closer to her. I laughed breathily and she shook visibly as the air that was pushed from my lungs danced over her skin.  
I didn't waste time in running my tongue through her folds. I was rewarded with a throaty moan, one that considering the situation was way too loud, however delicious of a sound it was. I tenderly ran it through again, the same sound erupting from her throat, I subconsciously clamped my hand over her mouth as I once again dared to repeat the action, her muffled moan vibrating viciously against my palm. Her moan wasn't the only vibration I could feel coursing throughout my body and I couldn't help but let out a small moan of my own.  
I gently grazed my teeth over her clit before nipping slightly and taking it completely into my mouth. I sucked voraciously and I felt her hands rake through my hair. The feel of her nails raking against my scalp caused me to hum in appreciation and I heard her sigh as the hum ran into her body.

I heard a small bump down the hall and in a spur of panic decided to speed up the process. I took my lips from around her clit and once again ran my tongue up and down her folds, reveling in the somewhat sweet taste that lingered upon my taste buds. I slipped my tongue in but only for a moment before I replaced it with two fingers. Thrusting rapidly, pumping and curling. Then adding a third. I didn't halt for a moment, I kept thrusting and thrusting, all the while listening to the melodious whimpers and moans that ripped from her heaving chest. I placed my lips back around her clit, nipping and sucking. I felt her walls begin to tighten around my fingers and I gradually slowed my actions. I pumped my fingers in at an excruciatingly slow pace, letting her feel every inch of it slide against her walls and it seemed to do the trick because I once again had my hand around her mouth to stop her groans of pleasure from piercing through the surrounding silence.

She took her legs from over my shoulders and lightly placed them back on the bed. A sensual grin took it's hold of her face but as her fingertips came in contact with the hem of my shirt voices sounded from outside the door. She stopped her movements, her eyes growing wide in fear and I instantly knew that I looked the exact same way - like a deer caught in headlights.

"What do we do?" I whispered and she looked around frantically before replying.

"Under the bed" I gave her a 'seriously' look but she simply shrugged her shoulders and I soon realized it was the only escape plan so I nodded and we both stood and then rolled under the bed. I looked over at her and the panic set in all over again.

"Where's your dress?" As soon as the words passed my lips I knew where it was. It was sitting an arms length away on the floor.

An arms length.

I dragged myself to the end of the bed, sticking my arm out. The door knob turned and I heard a slight creak sound from the door. I looked back at Chloe who appeared to have also heard the door because she grimaced at the sound. Just as I saw a foot come through the door I felt the fabric beneath my fingers. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it under the bed in a flash just as two people walked into the bedroom.

"You'd think they would have made the bed for the open house"Aubrey? I peeked at Chloe who was trying to slip her dress back on and she had the same look of recognition upon her features. That's when I heard a giggle and a slight smack, which I only assumed was Aubrey lightly slapping Stacie's arm because the brunette had made an inevitable dirty joke much like Chloe's.

"What are you doing Stacie?"

"This is what open houses are for Aubrey" I turned to Chloe who had an 'I told you so' smirk firmly planted on her face but it quickly disappeared when the bed visibly dipped and she truly thought about what was happening.

"Oh fuck" She whispered as Aubrey moaned the exact same words all too loudly.


	7. Wandering Hands & Knowing Smiles

To say that the moment Aubrey and Stacie had found us underneath the bed was awkward would be the understatement of the year, or at least in my opinion it would. If, however, you asked Chloe or Stacie their opinion they would probably tell you it was incredibly funny to watch us normal people (Aubrey and I) stand looking utterly mortified and maybe a little more than slightly scarred by the reality of the situation. Those two hadn't seemed phased at all. Chloe had even taken to mimicking Aubrey's whimpers and moans. Which - while a little hot due to the nature of the sounds - had caused my whole face to be taken over by a blush, the only person who managed to look more horrified than I, was a stuttering Aubrey who looked as if she was either going to projectile vomit or pass out.

It was quickly agreed that it wouldn't be spoken of again, ever. But obviously that hadn't stopped Stacie from cracking jokes about it whenever the chance arose. She had also somehow managed to coerce me into agreeing with her viewpoint, but that was mostly due to the fact that the comments she made about it under her breath were hard not to snicker at.

Regardless of the awkwardness within that one bedroom we had bought the house. I had found myself feeling remarkably thankful that the house had three bedrooms since that meant that one room could be strategically avoided at all costs, simply becoming a 'guest room'. Though I soon found out that not all awkwardness within my life could be so easily avoided.

It had come in the form of a phone call. I don't know what possessed me to believe any conversation with my father wouldn't bring some sort of embarrassment but I somehow found myself picking the phone up immediately when his name flashed on the screen.

The conversation had begun fine and it ended in the same fashion, the middle was intensely painful however. Not because we got in an argument or something horrible was said. No, it was painfully embarrassing because my father decided to ask me about a certain actress whose relationship with me had been widely publicized. In retrospect the biggest question was really why, my dad - a heterosexual English professor - had been reading gossip columns but I suppose the answer to that was he had another child with the 'step-monster' Shelia, who was fifteen years old and a relatively stereotypical high school girl.

I wouldn't say he grilled me about my relationship but he certainly hadn't let me off easy. I actually think he found solace in my discomfort if his chuckles through the line were anything to go by. I eventually managed to get him to leave it alone, though that came at a price, an extremely high one. That's how I ended up holding Chloe's hand way too tight, having an intense stand off with a house.

Walking to the door was like walking the plank. I knew when I reached the end I was fucked. Only later would I realize it would be figuratively and literally.

I lifted my free hand to knock on the door and I watched it visibly shake. Chloe squeezed the hand she held in reassurance and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up when my knuckles finally came in contact with the wood. It didn't take long for a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a smaller woman to open the door. The grin on my father's face was huge and I found myself smiling back at the man.

"Becs!" The shout was the only warning I got before he pulled me in for a hug, my hand slipping out of the redheads grasp in the process but she didn't seem phased she simply giggled quietly in the background.

"Okay Dad. You can let go now" I mumbled against his shoulder as I very awkwardly patted his back. He released his hold quickly and I turned my attention to the woman by his side.

"Hi Shelia. How are things?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Good"

Pause.

Chloe coughed lightly and I knew I wasn't the only one who was feeling rather awkward at the particular moment. It wasn't that I didn't like Shelia, it's just we never really 'connected' or whatever. My dad must have felt the tension as well because he turned to the redhead by my side.

"Chloe Beale right? Not wearing a coat today?" Being the graceful person I am, I managed to trip forward at this comment, luckily my dad caught my arm pulling me back into a standing position right before I fell on my face. Chloe on the other hand seemed to keep all composure.

"Excuse me sir?"

"It's a little chilly out today and you're only wearing a dress. I was simply wondering if you were cold" I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding as he replied.

"In any case you are just in time for dinner" They began walking towards the dining room and as I followed I felt a hand slip back into mine as well as a pair of lips grazing my ear.

"Your face was priceless" The words were accompanied by a familiar heat down my neck. I simply chuckled as I bumped her with my shoulder.  
As we reached the table I pulled Chloe's chair out for her before I took my seat beside her at the table.

"I didn't know you were such a gentleman Beca" I was surprised the comment came from Shelia who had sat across my Chloe, with my father at the head of the table.

"What can I say, I'm a woman of many layers. Where's Kelly anyway?"

"She should be down any second" As if by magic Kelly popped through the door and sat across the table from me.

"Hey Kel, texting your boyfriend up there?" She rolled her eyes, a gesture I should probably take full responsibility for.

"I was watching Glee" Chloe shot up in her chair with an excitable look plastered on her face.

"Oh my God. I love Glee" The same look appeared on Kelly's face and I looked to my dad who simply look confused about the whole turn in conversation.

"Really? Who's your favourite pairing?"

"Faberry" Chloe scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. I took a sip of water before saying,

"They're not even a real couple" I received one glare and one adoring look for my addition

"First the fact that you know who we're talking about means you secretly watch Glee, which is adorable and second they're real in our hearts" I bit my lip to stop the laughter from tumbling out and I almost couldn't contain it when Kelly agreed with a 'totes'.

"I don't know what 'Glee' is but I'm starving so can we eat?"

I laughed lightly at my father before a hand was gently placed on my thigh and I felt my breath die in my throat. I smiled slightly at the innocent gesture before all the innocence dissipated with her hand edging it's way further up my leg. It was an accident that my leg jolted upwards as she got dangerously close, but however it happened my leg smacked into the table with a loud bang and the entire table stopped all conversation and stared at me. What startled me the most was that while my dad and Shelia were the poster children for obliviousness, Kelly seemed to have a suspicious look in her eye.

"Are you okay Becs?"

"Super dad. I just got a sharp pain in my leg but it's all good"

"Alright then" I picked my fork up and began to eat my food hoping everyone would follow in suit and they did, only I could still feel her hand hazardously placed on my upper thigh. I pulled my free had from the table planning to move her hand away but just as my fingertips touched her skin she slipped her hand under the material of my dress and I heard more than saw my fork clatter onto the table. I picked it back up just as quickly and avoided the looks from around the table though I didn't quite manage to avoid the knowing smirk Kelly had plastered on her face.

Apparently that wasn't enough to deter Chloe from her plan because she started to rake her nails up and down my leg. I bit down on my lip to stifle the whimper that brewed in my chest as her hand slipped between my thighs. I could see the color draining from my hand as I clutched the fork like my life depended on it. The fact that it took so little from her to get me aroused scared me but I was too turned on to take too much notice.

She rubbed her hand against my crotch, the think material of my underwear getting damp as it roughly brushed against my skin. She nonchalantly kept going but I couldn't be as unphased as her as she simply kept eating her dinner, her face the picture of innocence. She had kept a steady pace until she sharply cupped her hand, her palm rubbing the thin material against my clit.

"God!" I called before I clamped my mouth shut. I heard a muffled laugh to my side but she still hadn't stopped. The two elders at the table looked slightly worried but Kelly still sat there with an annoyingly knowing smirk firmly planted on her face.

"God this lasagna is delicious" That seemed to have appeased Shelia who blushed a little at the rare compliment from me. I couldn't tell you if my father believed my cover up however because before I managed to look over to him Chloe slipped her finger under the skimpy material and scraped her nail on my clit causing my eyes to flutter closed and a labored breath to escape my lungs.

"Are you sure you're alright Becs? You're looking feverish"

"Dad, I'm absolutely fi-" I grasped the edge of the table as she sped up her hand, the fabric rubbing with a new found fervor. I took a shallow breath before completing my sentence "Fine. I'm completely fine"

He looked skeptical but he continued to eat his dinner nonetheless and I sent a glare to the silently smug redhead beside me. It was torture having to sit quietly as her hands worked their magic, to have to sit there and not openly touch her, to not capture her lips in mine and have her scream my name at the top of her lungs.

"So Beca how did you two meet?" I turned to look at Kelly who had a look upon her face that made me feel like she knew everything bad I'd ever done. Chloe faltered slightly as the question left Kelly's lips but it didn't stop for long before she continued to graze her fingertips against my heat.

"W-we met at an art house. Our fri-ends d-dragged us th-there because they h-happened to like each other. Small world huh?" I could practically hear the husk in my voice I only hoped it had gone unnoticed by my father. It was definitely noticed by the actress who quickened her pace, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Well that is great"

"Yes!" I moaned, which received multiple strange looks from around the table. I cleared my throat and continued, "Yes it was"

I could feel myself reach breaking point. I lost it when she palmed me abruptly and I was reduced to biting on a clenched fist to muffle the sounds I wanted to make. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing Chloe's wrist and delicately placing it back in her own lap. She looked down at it momentarily before smirking and continuing to eat.

I spent the rest of the night trying to erase dirty thoughts from my mind as Kelly sent knowing smiles and winks my way. Nothing was said about what happened at first and so I continued to lie to myself, pretending that she had no clue about what happened under the table.  
The facade wasn't broken until we were just about to leave. After a warm hug from my dad and an extremely awkward one from Shelia I approached the teen and opened my arms. She stepped into them with ease and she turned her lips to my ear.

"I've always wanted blackmail" I stepped out of her embrace and watched her through narrowed eyes before stepping out of the door with the redhead in tow. The car ride home was filled with silence, mostly because I didn't quite know what to say and she was too busy looking smug to formulate words.

It wasn't until we were back in my house that I berated her for her little stunt.

"I cannot believe you did that Beale. I'm going to destroy you" I hadn't quite thought of the connotations of that phrase but apparently she had because a salacious grin spread across her face and she said,

"I've been waiting for that all night"


	8. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Hot

The table incident caused me to think about all of the other incidents of a sexual nature I seemed to keep getting into over the past couple of months, the common denominator always being one Chloe Beale. Chloe who seduced me in my car. Chloe who spurred me on with her husky alto leading to phone sex. Chloe who nipped at my neck till I caved to having sex in an open house. The same Chloe who let her deviously gifted fingers melt my mind in such a way that I granted her access to a place that should always be forbidden when your father is sitting there, innocently eating his dinner, smiling over cute baby memories all the while staying oblivious to the young women defiling his princess.  
Now I will admit that I had been the instigator once or twice but I never let my hands wander while her parents were present nor have I ever crawled under her desk during a meeting and put my head between her legs.

She seems to always catch me at the most inconvenient of times and she almost always proceeds to abuse my weakness to her kryptonite adjacent body. She seemed to know every way in which she could get me to give in. Each and every way to stop my mind from working. Every, single, way to make me ignore that little voice in my head that told me I shouldn't be throwing caution to the wind. But now, now it was time to turn the tables. It was time to see the half panicked, half aroused look on her face as she realized just what I was about to do. I couldn't wait to see the two emotions fight for their rightful place on her features as it dawned upon her that all she wanted was me to relieve the heat but now just wasn't the time.

I really couldn't wait because this type of revenge was best served hot.

So.

_Very_.

Hot.

* * *

I received a fair amount of glances on my way to Chloe's dressing room. It may have had something to do with the v-neck that I was wearing that, in the eyes of most, plunged a little too low, but I had deluded myself into believing it was simply because they knew about Chloe and I, which was also a plausible and quite probable reason.

Honestly I had prepared myself to receive looks on the car journey there. What I hadn't quite expected was Chloe preparing to dress - meaning she stood in her room only wearing moan educing underwear that seemed like a waste under the unattractive outfit that was placed over the back of the chair ready to be worn.

I shook my head as if I were throwing away the visions that were latching themselves onto my thoughts. It wasn't the time for me to lose it. Now was the time to leave her trembling at my touch and the reality of the situation.

"Is this one of those movies where the quarterback falls in love with the loser girl who's secretly super hot underneath her glasses and argyle sweater?" She spun around abruptly at my words with a grin on her face but it quickly morphed into a quizzical look, probably due to my unexpected presence. Maybe I should have warned her that I was going to show up but I had decided that the element of surprise would work in my favor and I didn't want to give her the chance to mentally prepare herself since she never gave it to me.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" I stepped further into the room and she instinctively moved back the same amount as to keep some distance between us. I didn't let that deter me, in fact it only made me laugh that in some way she already knew what she was in for.

I continued to move forward as every new word I spoke rolled from my tongue.

"I'm here for revenge. You see there's this redheaded minx that keeps propositioning me in awkward places." I kept edging forward and she once again subconsciously stepped back.

"You started it" She mumbled lightly and I almost cracked a smile but I kept up my facade. I mean, while yes, she was technically right I was the one who brought it to that level first I blamed the whole experience on her soft tones that practically begged to be imagined and thoroughly enjoyed within the veil of night.

"Regardless I need payback" She was getting dangerously close to the wall and I felt a smirk make it's way onto my face at her predicament.  
"Why are you backing up Miss Beale? We both know you want this. Your baby blues aren't so light any more. Just give in to your carnal desires" The hiss of the 's' mixed into an odd melody with the smack of her back against the wall which she finally came into contact with and the small whimper that fell from her lips. I lent forward, my mouth hovering a breath away from her ear.

"Come to the dark side" I whispered into her ear and watched the goosebumps erupt across her neck while a breathy sigh echoed from her lips.

"I have to be in set in 5 minutes" She uttered weakly.

"I only need 4" I said before I grappled her waist and roughly tugged her forward till her body crashed into mine. I held her body impossibly close, our lips were an inch apart, our breaths mingling in the middle, I could practically taste the strawberry lip balm that coated her plump lips. I wanted to move forward and capture them more than I had wanted anything in my life but I didn't. I simply held her there for a moment watching her considerably darkened eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes and then she caved and lunged forward.

I chuckled lightly before I put as much force into the kiss as she did. I pulled her lower lip into my mouth tugging it between my teeth. She groaned throatily and it spurred me to push her back the small distance into the wall. The crack as she hit the wall brought me back from my thoughts and I peppered kisses down her neck, my hands following a similar path as they skirted down her sides.

I gave up on being sweet with my touches as my teeth nipped her neck and I spread her legs with my foot before harshly bringing my thigh into contact with her heat. She moaned and rocked her hips, rubbing her core against the rough material of her jeans. I pulled my leg away and she moaned at the loss of contact but I didn't return my leg, not yet. I pulled her underwear from her legs, only then did I place my knee back against her sex. She humped my thigh shamelessly, her head lolling back and her eyes fluttering between being open and closed.  
I kept my thigh in place as I unclasped her bra effortlessly and pulled her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the peak, before biting down and switching to the other breast all the while keeping my hand on the other breast and kneading it lightly.

I ran my right hand down her toned abs and her eyes watched my fingers trail their way down between our bodies. I let my eyes rake over her form as my fingers reached the wetness between her thighs. I took in her disheveled hair as my fingertips ran through her folds causing a gruff groan ripped from her throat. I looked into her lust filled eyes and watched her gaze falter from mine as I dipped a fingertip in before pulling it out just a quick as it was in. I watched her lips tremble as I finally pumped a full digit into her body. I kept a slow pace and I could see the agony on her face as she came close to the edge but never had enough to crash in the abyss. I felt a sort of sick pleasure as she whimpered, her need for me to take her evident on her face.

"Beca" She chastised and I looked at her inquisitively causing her to quickly change her tone into a husky beg.

"Please Beca, just..." She inhaled a shaky breath "_Fuck_ me"

"When you say it like that..." I let my words trail away into the sinfully sweat filled air. I watched her head fall back again with a loud crack as I skipped a second finger and simply thrust in a third. I didn't give her time to adjust and I could feel her walls wrapped tightly against my fingers as I filled her completely.

I kept pumping my fingers, my wrist hurt slightly from the force I had to exert with each thrust but I didn't halt nor did I falter and her grunt sounded with evident pleasure infused with pain. I lifted my thigh again, pushing my fingers and creating a new definition of deep. I couldn't help let out my own small moan when she groaned through her teeth, the sight of her turning me on. She rocked her hips in time with my thrusts and I couldn't help but follow a bead of sweat with my eyes. It gently rolled down her neck before it trickled down her chest and disappeared between the crevice of her breasts. I felt my mouth become dry as it finished it's course and it gave me a renewed fervor in which to thrust into her.

Her moans were building in length and volume and I imagined her pleasure building like water in a sink, rising with each thrust until the liquid teetered at the edge, threatening to overflow. She dug her nails into my back and I knew she was holding on with all her might but it would be to no avail. She would, in the end, inevitably lose control and with each thrust of my fingers I knew that time was soon coming.  
My suspicions were confirmed when her body began to shake violently against mine.

"Chloe we need you" The words sounded from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" She shouted but we both knew she wasn't shouting in response, she was simply informing me of something I could already tell due to the painful tightening of her walls around my fingers. I removed one finger, leaving two inside, helping her to ride out the high she was on. She finally stopped shaking but I left my fingers where they were, waiting for her to catch her breath. Her head fell limp against my shoulder as she mumbled against my top,

"So are we even?" I chuckled breathily before opening my mouth to reply.

"Not even close," and with that I finally pulled out of her eliciting a final small groan. I walked to the door of her dressing room with a self assured smirk firmly plastered on my face.

I turned one last time to take in her ruffled appearance. Her hair fell messily over her shoulders and her lips were still puckered in a dazed expression which was a mix of seductive and adorable. I didn't allow myself to dwell on it too much before I turned back to the door and opened it.

"Later Beale"

As I walked down the corridor I heard her childish sound of disdain follow me in echoes. I can only hope that my laughter echoed back.

This was gonna be fun.


	9. Blurred Vision & Corrupt Intentions

Revenge is sweet and strangely arousing, though I suppose the latter is simply connected to my kind of revenge and not all kinds, well, you know, unless you're a masochist. However whoever said 'before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves' was completely right. While my grave was only metaphorical, it was still horrible, I never imagined I'd end up back in a library but that's where I was. It's not like I really hated libraries, in fact, as a child I'd spent a considerable amount of time hidden within piles of books (I mean, come on, English professors daughter right here) but nowadays I much preferred the solace of my music room. There was also the fact that I didn't feel like ruining my reputation by having my little secret slip out because obviously being a complete bad ass didn't usually entail compulsive reading. So instead of furthering my fall from the top of the chain and picking up a book I decided to think upon how I'd ended up here in the first place.

The second time I ambushed Chloe (after the dressing room) was at an award show, leaving her just before her breaking point to do an interview - never have I seen that girl talk with such urgency or felt her fingers rake down my back so salaciously vicious. The next time I had her begging my name with each ragged breath while she was pinned between me and her publicists desk. My personal favourite was at comic-con. Twice. I don't completely know why I attended comic-con. What I do know though was that she made an extremely hot Black Widow. Okay, so maybe the last one was less about revenge and more lack of control but regardless she wasn't very happy with me which must have been the reason I was in a library being eyed up by an librarian that was anything but sexy.

I was actually attracting a considerable amount of attention and I was debating whether that was because I stuck out like a supermodel at weight watchers, with my tattoo and negative attitude to most things within the four walls I was contained in or because I am just that nice to look at. I was leaning more towards the 'not fitting in' idea when an adorably confused redhead fell into the seat beside me on the table and huffed like a 5 year old.

I turned in my chair to look at her, my eyebrow raised with practiced ease as I waited for her to tell me why she looked as if she were about to stomp her foot and have a tantrum.

"I can't find anything in here, there's so many books"

"Well we are in a library" I smirked but she didn't join in my amusement, if anything she just seemed even more annoyed. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I was about to blow my cool facade out of the water. "Just follow the Dewey decimal system"

"The Dewey what?" A pout had appeared on her face and I once again sighed. This girl would be the death of me.

"What are you looking for?"

"Books of schizophrenia" I opened my mouth to question why on earth she would need a book about that but she held her hand up and quickly added "Role research" I nodded numbly and reached into my bag to reveal yet another secret I'd been hiding - my glasses.  
Chloe gasped lightly as I put the black rimmed frames upon my face but I decided not to dwell on it and simply gestured for her to follow me as I found the section she need with almost no effort.

"Well here you are. I'm gonna sit back down and we'll pretend none of this ever happened" I had managed to escape all the way to the religion stacks when a slender hand wrapped around my wrist and spun me around ending with a second hand tightly gripping my waist. I couldn't pay much attention to the hands however as my body pressed against hers firmly, her chest heaving and slamming into me with every breath she took. Her eyes darkened from a cerulean to navy in an instant and she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You wear glasses" She stated plainly and normally I would have made a sarcastic comment along the lines of 'no shit Sherlock' but in that moment I simply found myself nodding and letting out a strangled 'yes'. Although my nervousness apparently added to her arousal since she took a shaky breath herself, maybe I should have put my glasses on sooner.

"I've always had a bit of a thing for geeks" She whispered and I decided that I definitely should have put them on sooner. I thought that I should have never not worn them when she slammed my back into the stacks. I finally managed to conjure up my smirk when I realized out position. I chuckled lightly and she cocked her head questioningly.

"It's just it's kind of funny how we're doing this in the religion section considering they're all pretty much against 'straddling the rainbow'"

"Euphemisms are hot" I went to chuckle at how blunt she was being but she quickly crashed her lips to mine and I swallowed the laugh replacing it with a surprised moan at how unexpectedly hot it was getting. She pulled back an inch but didn't stay away for long before her lips were anywhere and everywhere at once upon her neck, her hands lingering at the hem of my top as if she were waiting for the right moment to place her hands on my heated skin.

"As lovely as this is C-Chloe. This is a library and we could get caught" She laughed humorlessly and spoke a word between every kiss, nip and bite to my neck.

"We. Also. Could. Have. Been. Caught. At. Comic-con. Twice" I smirked as she added 'twice' as almost an after thought. "But. That. Still. Happened." I went to question her but she pushed me back harder into the stacks and instead of words an incoherent moan fell from parted lips in a mixture of pain and surprised pleasure. Her lips were still peppering kisses down my neck when her hands finally forewent the barrier of my shirt and began trailing over the pale skin hidden beneath.

She ran her fingertips along my side gradually rising till she reached the fabric of my bra where she cupped my breasts abruptly. I hadn't been prepared for the quick move and it was evident from the small gasp that erupted from my chest at the action.

I felt her smirk against my neck when I inadvertently shivered at her touch and I groaned at the power she had over me which only egged her on to let her hands fall from gently kneading my breasts to tightly gripping my thighs. I predicted her move before she even attempted to lift me and so I jumped slightly to accommodate her. I felt her smile upon my skin at the gesture as she placed open mouthed kiss along my jaw, each bit of skin tingling where her lips had been.

"You stole my move" I said huskily and she looked up for a moment to see me gesturing to out position. She shrugged lightly and replied with her hands still lazily running up and down my thighs which were tightly wrapped around her waist.

"You stole mine first"

"Touche Beale t-" She stopped my speech with her mouth upon mine and I couldn't help but think that the word touche had never tasted so delicious. The sensations in my mouth only increased when she lightly swiped her tongue across my bottom lip, slipping it through my parted lips when I opened myself to her. I heard a muffled moan but with her tongue running along the roof of my mouth I couldn't quite comprehend who it had came from and quite honestly in that moment I didn't really care.

I felt her hair fall between my fingers before I had even realized they were gripping the red locks. I tugged upon the hair roughly and she whipped her head back in ecstasy allowing me access to the tanned hollow of her neck, I didn't waste the opportunity, lunging straight for her pulse point and running my tongue along the skin before taking it into my mouth and sucking softly. I felt her tense when I ran my teeth along the area as she waited for the inevitable bite which soon followed. I felt her groan vibrate against me as my teeth nipped at the skin and I smiled at my handiwork before she seemingly decided enough was enough and it was time to get down to business.

Her right hand stopped drawing small patterns of my thigh and darted straight for the button on my trousers, flicking it undone with expert skill before she plunged her hand under the material of both my jeans and my underwear.

She must have felt the wetness of the material rub against her hand because she donned a smirk so innocently devious before she lent forward till her lips just touched the shell of my ear and whispered,

"Someone's enjoying this" I would have contested it but I forgot how to form words when she bit down on my ear lobe and tugged it roughly, so I simply ignored my beration and reveled in the feel of her teeth upon my skin.

I clamped my mouth shut in order to stop the whimpers from escaping as she circled my clit with her thumb, every once in a while varying the speed and direction to keep me on edge, to stop me from getting used to the sensation.

It wasn't until she ran her fingers through my folds that a small moan tumbled from my lips and I pressed my face into the side of her neck in order to stifle any further sounds ripping through my chest. She continued to run her fingers through my folds and I began to get edgy. The heat kept rising and rising in the pit of my stomach, every run of her fingers building it up and yet she offered no release, almost as if she was basking in the feel of me writhing against her hand, the feel of my rocking my hips in order to feel the slightest bit of friction to ease the arousal pooling in my abdomen.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I shakily lifted my head from it's resting place on her shoulder and placed my lips next to her ear so that she's could hear the hushed tones between the harsh pants coming from my heaving chest.

"Take me" I husked and I felt her fingertip penetrate my folds at the words before she quickly pulled out again.

"What was that?" She spoke back and ignored the voice in the back of my head that told me Mitchell's don't beg, because right then, in that moment, I knew that we did.

"God Chloe, take me please. Hard and fast, or slow or whatever you want. Just make me feel the echo of you for days" My words seemed to have the desired affect because her eyes darkened to the point where they were completely black and I felt two fingers thrust into me, her knuckles crashing into my skin as she reached her full length.

I threw my head back and I heard the smack behind me but I couldn't concentrate on the pain on my head over the throbbing between my legs. She slowly pulled her fingers out and I felt every inch of them rub against my wall in their decent, she didn't leave me any time to indulge in the feeling though before she thrust back in for a second time with a third finger added to the equation. My hands made there way to her back, clutching and clawing at anything and everything as I tried to hold it all in.

I felt every slight movement of her fingers as they glided in and out of the tight space, pushing and curling gently till my body was finally used to the fit and all pretense of gentleness was thrown out of the window only to be replaced by a sultry fervor that only added to my building arousal.

She harshly thrust her fingers in and out, gradually building pace even when I thought she couldn't move her hand any faster she kept going. Her fingers slid in with ease, while she raked her nails down my walls as she pulled them back out and I felt my walls start tightening at the indescribable sensations running through my veins.

She must have felt them clench around her fingers because she took one finger out, plunging the other two in at a different angle every time pushing them in to her limit and letting her palm slam into my clit with every movement.

My breathing became shallow as I realized I couldn't hold it back anymore and I didn't want to. All I wanted was to let the wave crash down on me and so I did. The wave came in the form of muffled moans and muttered profanities. We stayed in that same position for a while till my breathing evened out and she finally took her hand away, buttoning my trousers back up in the process.

She looked at me through clouded eyes before she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and placed me on shaky legs. I surprised myself as I stood without her help, all the while wondering how I could stand up straight on my jelly-like legs. She pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before turning and walking back the way she came.

"What are you doing?" I managed to muster up and she turned to look at me, her thumb pointing over her shoulder in the direction she had been walking.

"I still need that book" And with that she walked away.

"Fuck" I whispered lightly, shaking my head in disbelief as I let my still wobbling legs carry me back to the desk.

Thank God for optical impairments.


	10. Hot Water & Steamy Redheads

To say that it had been a long week would be a complete and total understatement. The fact that I had been working pretty much non stop was appalling for a number of reasons. One being the fact that I was going out of my mind with sheer tiredness and another being I hadn't really seen Chloe for even a short amount of time throughout the week. The second reason seemed a lot worse.

So when Sunday rolled around and I had no work to be doing I did something that I hadn't done in a really long time. I had a bath. I know, I know, crazy right? I can't say I didn't get a little excited as I turned the facet and torrents of blue crashed into the tub. Nor can I say I didn't moan slightly as I slipped my body into the warm waters and let them cascade around my skin because oh lord I did, in fact the only time I moaned louder was when an extremely skillful Chloe was around but she wasn't here and so instead I settled for the warm currents gently slapping into my chest.

The size of my bathtub left nothing to be desired and I often wondered who decided on designing such a giant bath but in that moment - having the space to stretch as I pleased - I didn't really care all too much.

Laying in the bath I let my mind wander and perhaps that wasn't such a good idea because my thoughts always landed in the same place, they always - without fail - landed in the realm of one Miss Chloe Beale and without her next to me that simply left me with an aching heart and an unquenchable thirst for her... Well her everything.

Maybe that's why I let my hand gently trail down my abdomen, edging towards the heat between my legs that I knew I needed to make subside. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to imagine Chloe's slender fingers running over my skin, gently parting my folds as she ran her fingertips up and down. I imagined her smirk as a small groan trembled from my parted lips. I plunged the tip of my forefinger in and gasped lightly at the sensation before I decided that teasing myself wasn't helping anything and what I really needed was to thrust with renewed abandon. I didn't waste time in applying a new tactic I simply thrust two fingers in and moaned as I felt my walls clenching around my own hand, as I felt my body convulse slightly at the fit. I started a pattern with my right hand, thrusting the two fingers in quickly, curling them at the point where my knuckles crashed into my body to then pull them out agonizingly slowly, so that every movement of my fingers tickled my walls, keeping me on the edge at the same time as pushing me over.

But as my wall adjusted to the fit it just didn't seem enough, it didn't seem to contend with the slender fingers of the redhead I found myself still visualizing in my head. But I didn't stop, I just added a third finger to the equation and plunging them in and out and in and out at a pace I didn't know I could keep up until I met Chloe, until all I wanted was to see her eyes glaze over and her lips fall open with shallow breaths that made her chest heave with desire and her hands blindly grab anywhere as she tried to hold on.

The thoughts of Chloe made my breaths became subtle pants and I let my left hand roll my nipple between my thumb and forefinger. I felt myself losing it as I kept thoughts of my lover in my mind and allowed my thrusts to differentiate between speeds, not thinking about the pattern in order to keep myself on edge, to stop myself from being ready for what came next.

"Chloe!" I found myself calling as my walls clenched around my fingers and my body gently jerked in the water. I heard a small groan beside me and I twisted my head abruptly to see a redhead with her mouth slightly parted and whose eyes mimicked the solar eclipse.  
"That was hot" She whispered breathily and I surprised myself when I managed to answer through my daze, though I can't say it was the most articulate thing I'd ever said in my life.

"Get in" She nodded violently and practically ripped her clothes from her body before stumbling in the most adorable way towards the bath. The fact that the usually confident Beale tumbled lightly was strangely a huge turn on and I found myself whimpering at her bashfulness.  
I sat with my back against the edge of the bath and allowed her to sit between my parted legs. She lent her body back against mine and I reveled in the feel of my breasts pressed against her back.

"How long were you standing there?" I whispered into her ear and I felt her body quiver lightly at the heat against her neck as she quietly replied,

"Like the whole time. It was so, God damn hot" I chuckled at her words, sending vibrations through my body and into hers which only seemed to heighten her heat more if her shallow breathing was anything to go by. Being the nice girlfriend that I am I allowed my hand to dip down her body and cup her under the water. She bucked back into me and I let my mouth form a smile where it rested on her shoulder. I ran my fingers over her heat before pinching her clit and continuing to roll it between my fingers, finding my own release in the way she let her eyes flutter closed and a small 'oh' fall from her lips. I placed light kisses up her neck, sucking at just the right spot and at the exact time that I let my teeth clamp down on the plump reddened skin, I plunged three fingers straight into her, causing her to let out a dangerously loud moan that bounced from wall to wall, sounding over and over again.

I could feel her already begin to lose it and I wondered just how worked up she must have been in the first place from simply watching me work myself. She turned her head at an awkward angle in order to capture my lips in a passionate embrace and I copied my move from earlier moving my spare hand to knead her breasts. Her lips separated from mine with a barely sounding smack as her pants filled the air. I kept both my hands moving, never being so thankful that my being a DJ meant that multitasking was somewhat of a skill of mine. I moved my left hand from from her breast and let it join my second further down her body. I kept my three fingers plunging in and out, allowing my second set of fingers to play with her clit.

I thought she was close and her walls tightening around my fingers only confirmed my suspicions. I pulled one finger out,letting the other two continue the job. She lost it completely in a string of pants, convulsions and husky words that almost sent me off the edge with her. She once again turned her head to the awkward angle and placed a sweet, chaste kiss to my lips. It was only when she moved from between my legs and exited the bath did I realize how cold the water had gotten.

I watched her sultry figure begin to strut from the bathroom and I bit my lip in an attempt to stop a small groan from escaping. She must have felt my eyes burning into her back because she threw a salacious wink over her shoulder that was accompanied by the question,

"Round two?" I'd never exited the bath with such speed. It didn't take me long to catch up with her and whether that was due to the fact that I was running or she was just walking incredibly slow I didn't know and quite honestly while watching her body glisten with droplets that rolled down her skin, I wasn't too bothered.

I was truly thankful that I had an en suite so we were already in the bedroom when I snatched up her arm and swung her around so that our bodies slapped into each other with a sound and a feeling that made me tingle. I was already on edge from listening to the way I made her feel so I didn't waste any time in crashing our mouths together in an heated war between tongues and lips. I walked us forward until her knees met with the end of the bed and we tumbled onto the sheets. She pulled our lips apart slightly letting our foreheads rest together as she said,

"I don't think we've ever had sex in your bed" I joined in her laugh before pushing her further up the bed and crawling on top of her. Our legs intertwined and I pushed my knee up into her center, loving the feeling of watching her back arch in pleasure, but she seemed to have the same ideas because I quickly found her flipping our bodies so that she was on top.

She placed her thigh in between my legs and mine fell in the same place on her body. The extent of her weight was upon me and I quivered at the feeling of her breasts against mine but it was nothing compared to the feeling of when she rolled her hips and our centers rubbed together, causing the both of us to let out a husky whimper that harmonized perfectly.

She continued to roll her hips at a steady pace and I began to roll my hips in time with hers, listening the to symphony mixed from the slap of our meeting skin and the breathy moans that could have come from either or both of us - by the look on her face that I knew was echoed on mine I was strongly suggesting it was both. I knew I was close to losing it again as she increased the pace and let her mouth freely roam around the pale expanse of skin on my chest and the adorable scrunch of her brow suggested she was too.

But I wasn't quite ready to let go so I firmly grabbed her hips in my hands and flipped our bodies for the second time that night so that I could be back in control. I crashed our lips together as I ran my thigh through the gap in her legs, feeling her copy the action on me, causing our moans to combine in our connected mouths, sending vibrations through my body that reverberated in my teeth. I pulled out lips apart when breathing became a problem and I let my forehead rest against hers as the rolls of my hips became sloppy as my brain stopped comprehending just what I was doing.

I ran my hands down her sides and felt her skin quiver beneath my fingertips. She tore open her blue eyes and I almost fell apart right then at the sight of the darkened irises and the dilated pupils. I got even closer to losing it when a throaty whisper escaped her,

"come with me" The words from her mouth alone would have been enough to make a priest go crazy and I didn't have anywhere near that much self control so instead I nodded vigorously watching a bead of sweat fall from my head and splash against her warm skin. It was only a moment later when I heard the chain of groans from her that caused me to join in with a bunch of muttered profanities and whispers of Chloe's name.

I fell on my back next to her and she lay her head upon my bare chest, placing a soft kiss to my collarbone before saying,

"you should take baths more often"

I simply laughed.


	11. That's Not The Kind Of Fit I Meant

Having a lot more trouble trying to think of original places for Bechloe to get down and dirty but no fear I'm soldiering on. Without further ado and all that shit…

* * *

I could count the number of times on one hand I had actually been into the fitting room section of a clothes shop. You know what, scrap that. I could count the number of times on one hand that I'd actually been in a clothes shop. My shopping pretty much consisted of me going on the computer and throwing some plaid shirts, jeans and boots into the basket, that was how I liked it and so I stuck to it. Chloe however, seemed very much in love with shopping if the number of shops she had dragged me into was any indication of her enjoyment. Honestly I'm not quite sure how she managed to rope me into it. Okay, maybe I am, maybe I know that she used my weakness to her body as incentive for me to accompany her and I was angry with myself that I had given in so easily.

I used to be strong willed and independent and most of the time I still am but not with her and while I love it, it sucks, especially since it seems to be her new favorite thing to exploit my love for her by making me do things I would never usually do, like sit outside a fitting room and comment upon her choice of outfit. She walked out and asked what it looked like for what felt like the millionth time that day and out loud I told her she looked beautiful – much like I did the other 999,999 times -but in my head I cursed her for dragging me into this. Why couldn't she have brought Aubrey? They were best friends, Aubrey loved shopping and most importantly I could have been at home making music instead of listening to the poorly crafted shit they were blasting through the speakers in this shop that smelt like death and cleaning products – which coincidentally sounded like an entirely unconvincing advert for an a new retirement home eau du toilette.

She walked out of the room with a giant grin on her face and I couldn't help but feel kind of bad that I had been silently hating on this experience, while she probably loved it.

"In order to thank you for coming with me, we're going into one last shop that I think you'll enjoy" I struggled to see what shop she could bring me in to that would suddenly make all of this torment worthwhile. Turns out I didn't really think hard enough because when she stopped in front of it, it just seemed so obvious. Lingerie. I'm not quite sure how long I just stared at the sign before she tugged at my arm, making me follow her inside. I didn't talk the whole time she strolled around, picking up piece after piece of salacious underwear. Before I knew it my shell shocked being was sitting inside the dressing room.

My silence went out the window when she peeled off her clothes and her toned body caught the light, although the only sound I made was an unintelligible sentence followed by a smug smirk that clearly said 'that's mine'. She took her clothes of unnervingly slow and the extra sultry movements of her body didn't go unnoticed, in fact I could feel the growing heat burning in my chest as she caught my eye and winked while she bit her plump, luscious lips, driving me crazy. I knew she was doing it on purpose, she enjoyed watching me squirm and as much as I wanted to stay stubborn but realistically how much longer would I be able to say no to her blue eyes and scantily clad body.

I grasped tightly at the chair, watching my knuckles turn white as I felt the blood rush from my hands at the pressure. She clearly knew what I was doing and her steely gaze turned into one filled with equal parts amusement and determination as she took slow steps in my direction. She straddled my lap and I couldn't help but uncurl my fingers from the chair and clutch at her legs for dear life.

"What is your obsession with turning me on in very frowned upon, very public places that someone should definitely not be aroused in? Next you'll be trying to have sex with me in a middle school classroom" She seemed to actually think upon this idea because she spaced out and I felt the incessant need to add "Don't even think about it. That is one thing we will never do – scorn innocent children."

"Fine" She huffed out and she looked legitimately upset that I squashed her sexy school girl fantasies but it didn't last long before her lustful stare returned and I felt myself wriggling under her eye, which turned out to only caused more problems for me because she rolled her hips at the exact same time, making a strangled moan escape my lungs.

"Do you like this set?" She asked too innocently, especially considering our current position and I didn't trust myself to answer her properly so I nodded my head in affirmation as I drew patterns on her bare thighs with my thumbs instinctively, not really placing any thought into the movements of my hands that were now lazily sweeping up and down her legs. I wouldn't have even noticed what I were doing if it weren't for the goose bumps that erupted on her skin and her hands that grabbed my wrists in order to stop the movements. I looked up at her face, her clouded eyes were staring at my hands and I almost laughed at how her plan had backfired. She had tried to seduce me, going as far as to put on lacy lingerie and straddle my legs in a dressing room and yet she lost her cool at the feel of my heated fingertips upon her no longer icy skin.

"Why Miss Beale, you're looking a little flustered" I mimicked a poorly posh accent but she seemed to thoroughly enjoy it because she pulled my face to hers and seized my lips in a series of nips and kisses that left us both panting and left me wondering just who each moan had sounded from originally. I pushed my hands up the expanse of her legs and grabbed the ridiculously small piece of fabric that was masquerading as panties. It was rather thrilling when I literally ripped the item from her body, leaving the torn material to float to the floor.

"You're gonna have to pay for those" She stated between kisses, and I ensnared her lips in a heated debate before I replied.

"I expect it'll be worth it" To prove my point I let my left hand wander to her ass where I placed my palm flat and pulled her slightly closer to my body before squeezing and leaving my free hand to run up and down the skin between her thighs, stopping a inch away from the origin of the heat before gliding back down her leg and gradually getting closer to my destination with each replay of the action. When it came time for my fingertips to finally make slight contact with her core she was obviously done with waiting because she clutched my wrist once again, but this time instead of stopping my hands movement she pumped my already poised fingers into her tight heat, throwing her head back in pleasure because she finally had something to ease the curling in her abdomen slightly.

But after that I couldn't bring myself to stop, I couldn't bring myself to deny the easy pleasure I got from watching her chest heave with pleasure that was all because of me and my fingers that plunged in and out and in and out and in to her tight, unrivalled core, that clenched around my digits in ways that drove me inexplicably wild. But suddenly an overly chirpy voice just through her pants.

"Does everything fit Miss?" I almost chuckled at the connotations and due to the tone of her response I came to the conclusion that Chloe wasn't oblivious to the double meaning either.

"Oh, it fits g-great. I may try an-another one though" The look on her face told me that wasn't only for the woman's sake so I thrust a third finger in and felt her roll her hips to the pace I had set so that my fingers pushed in at new lengths and angles with each new pump of my hand. I could only hope the woman had left because Chloe was becoming increasingly loud as she obviously started to lose her composure.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her body jerked violently, letting her head fall to my shoulder as she tried to regain her breath. I placed a light kiss to her head before looking at the evidence of what went on upon the floor – ripped underwear. We really needed to work on the issue we seemed to have with undergarments because we went through them in the masses. I looked to the set that still hung on the door and felt a smirk grace my feature as I said.

"I like the black but you should definitely try the red"

Thank God for shopping.


	12. The Real Best Medicine

Sorry for any mistakes I've previously made or will make in the future with grammar and such. I'm not a big fan of having to reread my own work so I'm aware some things may be incorrect.

* * *

I'm not really sure how it happened. One moment I was happily spinning the discs, watching the clusters of extremely intoxicated people stumble, dance and try to surreptitiously grope other drunk people and failing miserably, only to give up all discretion and instead just simply go all out. I was watching a particularly exuberant blonde traipse around the dance floor on shaky legs when I myself stumbled slightly before everything going completely black.

I audibly groaned when I woke up in an itchy gown, in a room that had that particular stench that could have only been linked to a hospital. What was more alarming was the flash of auburn that was followed shortly by a pair of arms crushing my body into another. I let myself relax into the touch when I caught a whiff of strawberries and felt a familiar chest pressing into my own. However regardless of whom it was, she were holding me a little too tight and I found myself struggling to breathe and not in the good way.

"Chloe, you're squeezing kind of hard"

She pulled back immediately, almost as if she'd been burnt but she kept a vice grip on my hand and I felt myself crack a smile at how adorable she was being. It disappeared relatively quickly though when she slapped my arm, showcasing the strength of her hands that I had come to love. My free hand shot straight to my arm to rub the reddening skin that stung like mad.

"I was worried sick. I drove straight here thinking you were dying and you only had low blood sugar. For the love of God Beca, eat something next time before I almost crash my car in order to speed here because I assume you've got a blood clot in your brain or have had a heart attack or something equally as horrible"

She let out a ragged breath after her rant and slapped my arm a second time, almost as if it were simply for good measure. Maybe I shouldn't have smirked at how cutely angry she looked because she sent a death glare my way that sent chills through my veins. I, however, simply let it morph into a shy smile while I allowed my thumb to gently draw small shapes on her palm. I almost grinned evilly when my plan succeeded and her features softened but I knew it wasn't in my best interests so I instead gave my mouth a different job by lightly grazing my lips over the back of her hand in the ghost of a kiss.

"I was really worried Beca"

"I know I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Partly because this gown is horribly uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure it's totally last year"

I put on a falsely girly voice and she smiled sweetly before it turned into something more devious that I had come to both dread and love.

"Maybe we should get you out of it"

My breath caught in my throat at the husk in her voice and at the implication of her statement. In a hospital, really? It was kind of strange and what if a nurse came in? She seemed to have thought of the second question as well for she walked to the door and turned the lock. That made me wonder why they had bothered to put me in a private room but all sensible, clean thoughts were erased from my mind when she let her fingers trail at the hem of her dress before tugging it from her body and placing it upon the back of the chair that sat beside the bed I was currently shuffling uneasily in.

"This is a bad idea"

She kept advancing, the only sign that she'd actually heard what I said was the fact that she responded with,

"This is a great idea"

I had to say I was beginning to be swayed by her argument which consisted of a sultry walk over to my side followed by her slowly sliding the offending garment off my body, permitting the increasingly humid air to wash over my skin. I don't remember what happened to the hideous piece of material because I was too engrossed in the feel of her soft, slender hands following nonexistent lines upon my arms, reaching the nape of my neck and running carelessly through my brunette locks before extracting themselves from my brown tresses only to dance back down the skin of my arms and repeat the movements over again.

I somehow managed to gather my wits enough to fumble with some words in an attempt to once again tell her this was a bad idea, but just as the word bad was about to pass my lips her hands veered off course and instead found my breasts, kneading them lightly, the word bad quickly shifted into an incredibly shaky good, that usually would have started an inner monologue about how I was a pushover but I couldn't think straight due to the mix of hormones and low blood sugar.

I tried to place my own hands upon the body that was so casually on display in front of my greedy eyes but my hands were abruptly batted away before the ministrations upon my own naked body were continued. The confusion I felt must have been evident upon my face because she opened her mouth to speak.

"Punishment for scaring me, you can look but you can't touch"

To someone else this may have not been so bad. I mean, she was still splaying her magical hands across my body, making me tremble in a way that shouldn't have been possible seeing as she hadn't even begun to showcase her tricks. But I needed to touch her. To feel her smooth porcelain skin against my hands, to hold her in my arms and feel the heaving of her chest match mine in a ragged pattern. But instead I could only watch the breaths escape her toned body, wishing, hoping, imagining myself being able to pinch and bite and sooth.

My imagination however was wiped blank when she moved her hands from rolling my nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and placed them on the bed in order to hoist herself up. She then proceeded to push me further up the mattress and lightly pry my legs apart, making her hands wander up and down my calves, squeezing a bit when goose bumps erupted beneath her palms.

I whimpered at the feel of her warm breath dancing over the area between my legs and I repeated the sound when she carelessly looked up and took a peek at me, showing me the dark blue that I decided was my new favourite colour. The whimper turned into a full blown moan when she took my clit into her mouth and sucked upon the bundle of nerves, nipping it with her two front teeth before pulling away only to run her tongue expertly through my folds. She raked her nails along my thigh, bringing her thumb to my clit and circling it while she continued to work her oral magic.

She slipped her tongue through my folds, swirling it at my entrance before she took the plunge causing me to throw my head back with a throat burning groan. She let out her own high pitched sigh as she skimmed her tongue masterfully along my walls, hitting angles and lengths that shouldn't have been humanely possible. The constant sounds she made mixed together to make a symphonic beat that drove me crazy, making it impossible to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure building and building to the point I knew there was no coming back from.

She pulled her tongue away and just as I thought she was messing with me, trying to make me beg for release she slammed three fingers straight into my, till her knuckles slapped into my soaked skin and I felt myself come apart with the single thrust. My back arched from the bed as my walls tightened harshly around her fingers that remained inside of me for a moment till my breathing began to even out.

She pulled out completely when my body returned to normal, or as close as it could get after that. She lay at my side and placed her head upon my chest. I was grateful when she didn't shrug off the arms that I placed around her that held her tightly to me.

"How did you get let in here anyway? The last time Stacie got drunk and fell resulting in stitches they told me I wasn't allowed in because I wasn't family"

I chuckled lightly, remembering all of Stacie's strange injuries she had gotten all from her going out and getting completely obliterated.

"I told them I was your wife. Apparently they don't read enough tabloids to know about your love life or the nature of our relationship"

She said it so casually but something inside of me shifted and I found myself saying,

"My wife, I like it"

"Me too"


	13. Ooh La La!

So someone asked for foreign languages, and I thought, why not? I know a little French hence why I picked that, although at school you usually learn things such as I have a cat, but whatever. So a lot of this was done with Google translate. I'm also mixing it up a bit and having it in Chloe's point of view instead, so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

Chloe's POV

Some may call me a minx, especially Beca, but I suppose considering my track record of putting her into increasingly awkward situations she had every right to. Though in my defense it wasn't always my fault, because while yes, I did initiate it a lot, it was hard not to when she looked so incredibly hot in her tight jeans and those low cut tops, that she somehow made look respectable for public by throwing a plaid shirt on the top. I won't deny that I am a naturally 'touchy feely' person, but something about the pint size bad ass threw me into overdrive and I didn't seem to have the will power to hold back, which evidently resulted in me being incredibly riled up and made me want to put her in the exact same position, which I did effectively every time. I must have been just as compelling to her as she was to me because she never stopped it; the most she ever did was a few meager objections that quickly dissipated when I touched her or even simply took my shirt off.

The littlest things she did seemed to set me off and they were never what I would have expected, like her glasses for example. Something about her sexy anti-librarian look, made my body quiver with an arousal I didn't think was possible for one person alone.

What I definitely hadn't expected though was to walk into her house and hear her sultry tones husking out words I could only guess to be French. I felt my lip tremble with each moan I tried to suppress as every 'r' that rolled from her gorgeous, groan inducing mouth of hers made a familiar burn begin to grow. My legs almost gave out under me when she let out a hushed 'Merde' which was the only real French I knew and never had a curse word sounded so damn delicious.

I felt my legs move on their own accord, gradually bringing me towards the mysterious beautiful linguist that was taking over my mind a little more with each perfectly calculated movement of her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder and her body jerked in shock before it instinctively lent back into mine. I smiled as I placed kisses along her neck, making her words shake lightly as she tried to keep control. I continued to pepper kisses along her neck and jaw, enjoying the way she trembled beneath the smaller of grazes, I really had done a number on the woman.

I sucked on her pulse point before biting down and reveling in the laugh that coursed through my body at how many hickeys I had left upon her flawless skin. This seemed to be her final straw because she hung the phone up with an abrupt,

"Nous allons parler plus tard"

She pulled the phone from her ear and threw it across the room hastily before she flipped in my grasp and pressed her lips to mine urgently. Her lips seemed to melt into mine and I whimpered at the memory of what those lips could do. I caught her bottom lip between my teeth before pulling it into my mouth and soothing the area with a flick of my tongue, this was something she seemed to enjoy if the reckless grasps at areas of my body were anything to go by. To an outsider she must have looked rather strange as she attempted to grab every part of my body at once but I didn't care what it looked light because it felt amazing. I extracted my lips from hers and she moved hers to my neck, completed a similar assault to the one I did to her minutes before.

"For future reference, you talking French is hot. So, very, hot."

I felt her smirk against my neck at the sound of my breathless words spilling from my heaving chest. She ran her hands up my arm and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, turning my head and letting her words wash over the shell of my ear.

"Vous aimez française, hein?"

I had no idea what she said but I found myself nodding frantically because all I could think was holy shit. My breathing became shallow when she caught my earlobe between her front teeth and tugged it once before whispering.

"Je vais te foutre si fort"

'Foutre' was yet another French word I had come to know and any sentence that came from her lips, in that tone, with the word 'fuck' could only mean wonderful things for me. My theory was backed up by her literally backing me up against a wall and pushing me back so that I fell against the wall with a thud that I had grown to adore. Her strong, slender hands clutched my thighs and lifted me quickly, pressing me into the wall once again. I tangled my hands in her brown locks in an attempt to distract myself from the feel of her body pressing roughly against my core driving me mental with want and need.

I was incredibly glad I'd worn a skirt when she let those perfect, skilled hands of hers scale up my legs, one stopping to hold me up with a grip on my ass and the other coming to a halt between my legs, cupping my heat in an all too familiar motion that I should have been immune to by now but regardless of what should have happened, I found myself going mad.

"Beca please!"

I practically screamed and she pulled my underwear from my body, placing her hand between my legs once again. She readied her fingers at my entrance before she said.

"Deux ou trois?"

I was instantly glad that high school French meant I had the basic skills to know that meant two or three and made the quick decision to husk a 'trois' in reply. She shivered at the sound of the word and I was glad I wasn't the only one that found the trait incredibly arousing. I grunted in a mix of pleasure and pain when she thrust three fingers straight in, letting a fourth finger play with my clit in a way that showcased her DJing talents. She didn't ease up for a second she kept plunging her fingers in and out at a rate I knew I wouldn't be able to stand for long, especially since her talented tongue had talked me to oblivion already. She rolled her hips at the same pace as her fingers, pushing the digits in harder and further than her hand could do alone and I loved it, my head fell back to the door as the effort to hold it up became too much. I managed to keep my hips moving at the same pace as hers, but my movements were sloppy and I knew that I was about to lose it.

Everything fell apart when she rested her lips against the shell of my ear and whispered,

"Cum pour moi"

I didn't stand a chance at the salacious sound of her smoky voice and a fell apart in a series of exclamations and jerks that arched my back from the wall. She held me till my orgasm subsided but after a moment she pulled back and stood me on shaky legs, I felt myself stumble but she wrapped an arm around my waist and hoisted me back up. I looked up into her smug face and wanted nothing more than to have her screaming my name, so my lips were on hers in a flash pushing her back inch by inch towards the arm chair I knew sat on the opposite side of the room.

We made it there quicker than I thought and she fell back with a soft oomph and I wasted no time on climbing on top of her. I let my fingers linger at the hem of her shirt before I pushed my hands underneath and splayed them across the smooth, creamy skin I knew was hidden beneath. I quickly got impatient of not being able to see her bare body in front of my eyes so I pulled my hands out and gripped the shirt with my hands, flinging it off in one quick motion not really caring where the shirt landed.

I paused when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, raising an eyebrow with practiced ease in a type of question to which she replied with a shrug and a mumbled 'Que pouvez-vous faire?' that sent me back into the spiral I was caught in. I moved from her lap and fell to my knees on the floor, taking a moment to spread her legs so that I could rest between them as I tugged her body forward and took her soft mound into my mouth. It seemed strange how such a small person could have such big boobs but I wasn't exactly complaining as I played with the erect nubs – biting and sucking and licking.

I continued the ministrations with my mouth as I allowed my hands to fall to the edge of her jeans where I effortlessly flicked the button undone and pulled the jeans along with her underwear down to her ankles before discarding them completely. I ran my hands along her pale limbs, basking in the way her breath hitched and her skin tingled with each movement I made, with each rake of my nails. Both my hands were resting at her knees and I pushed her legs just that bit further apart before I dipped my head forward and simply let my cool breath dance upon the heated skin for a moment, watching her the entire time and enjoying the way her eyes became a darker blue that was almost black.

I darted my tongue out and ran it through her folds in one long stroke that caused her to shudder and me to smirk at her reaction. I let my tongue glide across her heat a few times before I caught her clit between my lips and let my tongue play with the bundle of nerves, that buzzed impatiently against my mouth. I felt her hands grab onto my hair and her fingertips graze against my scalp as she held on to me like her life depended on it. I pulled my mouth away and positioned my tongue at her entrance before teasing her by simply pushing my tongue in before pulling it right back out. I did this a few more times before her small whimpers weren't quite enough and I wanted to hear her moan and groan and scream my name. With this in mind I pushed my tongue in with a circular motion till it couldn't reach anymore and I slowly pulled it out before plunging it back in to the same point. I ran my tongue along her walls, feeling them clench and tighten around the muscle. Her moans were muffled and I assumed she was biting down on her lip but I couldn't quite bring myself to open my eyes to look because the sound was both sultry and angelic. I pulled my tongue out in an agonizingly slow action before I abruptly replaced it with two fingers in a quick, rough thrust that was rewarded with a shouted,

"Sacrebleu"

I managed to tear my eyes open at the word and I looked upon her chest heaving, her breasts rising and falling in an erratic motion that made them ripple fantastically. Her eyes fluttered in a place that wasn't quite open but wasn't quite closed and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she tried to quieten the sounds that erupted from her chest with each new thrust of my hand. In my opinion she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment of sheer pleasure but I wanted to look upon her face of ecstasy so I added a third finger and plunged them in and out with renewed fervor.

Her breathing became more erratic than it already was and as her hands desperately grabbed at anything and everything; eventually resting on the arms of the chair I knew it wouldn't be long before she was a bumbling mess lying in my arms. With this image running through my mind I slammed my fingers in and out, listening to the rhythm of my palm slapping against her moist skin. I slammed a final time and her back arched with mumbled phrases that I didn't understand but enjoyed thoroughly nonetheless. I let my thumb play with her clit as she rode out her high and as she finally came down she pulled me atop her with strong but trembling arms. She wrapped her arms around me and placed a soft kiss to my forehead before saying,

"Je t'aime"

I didn't know what it meant but I knew her arms tightened around me as she said it and so I simply said the same in reply.


	14. Capriccio

Beca's POV

I looked at the clock again, questioning for the thousandth time that night why I was at work rather than out with Chloe like I was supposed to be. It sucked at 10 O'clock, it sucked at 11 O'clock, it sucked at 12 O'clock and it most definitely was sucking at 1 AM. One in the morning was meant for sleeping or other bed related activities. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy my music. I loved it in fact and as much as I loved what I was doing right now, I preferred making music with Chloe because there was something about the sounds she made that couldn't be replicated no matter how hard I tried.

I needed to finish this new track for Cynthia Rose's record before I went home and did the completely domestic thing of climbing in to bed with Chloe and spooning, and yes I am the big spoon, don't judge. I was busy adjusting the pitch of the base when I heard a door open and smelt the aroma of strawberries and coffee. I turned with a giant grin on my face and met an identical one on the face of the beautiful redhead that I'd been thinking of all night.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use something to keep you awake and there's a small chance that I missed you" She edged closer to me with every word, placing the coffee on a table on the way till she finally reached me and perched herself on my lap, causing me to instinctively wrap my arms around her waist in order to stop her from falling from the chair. She ran her hand along my cheek and I felt myself subconsciously leaning into the warmth of her touch, closing my eyes at the sensation she left lingering. I ripped them open however when her thumb glided over my lip but they once again fell to a close when her thumb was replaced by her lips in a chaste kiss. I slid my hand round the back of her head, tangling my fingers in her hair, in order to pull her back into a much more heated and passionate kiss.

I pushed her lips apart with my tongue and let it explore every crevice in her mouth, basking in the deliciously fresh taste of mint that now filled my mouth. I extracted my tongue from her mouth and moaned huskily when she took the opportunity to bite my lip while raking her nails along my scalp. She moved so that she was now straddling my hips, and I lifted us both from the chair placing her onto the board and stepping between her legs. I could've sworn I heard the click of a button but I didn't put too much thought into it while Chloe was busy whimpering at the way I rolled my hips into her core. I continued to roll my hips as I moved my lips from hers and trailed them along her jaw and neck, watching the goose bumps erupt on her skin inch by inch. I smirked when I hit a particularly sensitive spot where my mouth stopped its journey and took advantage, biting and sucking and licking till her chest smacked into mine with each breath that she heaved in.

I bent my legs till I was in front on her on both knees where I proceeded to push up her dress, letting her lift herself up so that it could pass her ass in order to bunch up at her thighs. My eyes fell on the lacy black underwear she was wearing and I quickly decided I liked it more when I got to pull the garment from her body as opposed to her simply not wearing it in the first place, because the squeal that ripped from her throat as I tore them from her legs was deliciously deviant and I knew straight away that it would be running through my mind for days, haunting my dreams in an all too arousing way. I followed my usual routine of throwing her underwear in a direction that I didn't even care to look in because all of my coherent thoughts were taken up by her.

My head slowly moved forward till I was a breath away from where the heat radiated against my skin and I let my eyes wander up to hers, shivering lightly at how they had clouded over in a familiar way that I loved. I darted my tongue out to reach over the remaining space between us and she moaned as my tongue ran through her folds, slipping through easily due to the juices that were readily flowing. I found my licks becoming fervent as I revelled in the feel of her buzzing against my taste buds. Her hands lingered at my head – not pushing, simply making sure I didn't move from where she needed me and the fact that she needed me meant I didn't dare move my head away an inch because I needed it too.

I let my tongue plunge into her, running it along her walls, feeling them constrict at my touch and quiver with each calculated movement I made. I did this for a while, getting lost in the rhythmic groans, moans and whimpers that seemingly echoed in the room, spurring me on and on till I suddenly felt like I could no longer breathe due to the compelling intensity. I slowly pulled my tongue out making sure to glide it over her walls as it made its exit. I slid my tongue up to her clit which I took into my mouth and sucked voraciously, all the while teasing her by bringing my hand up and down her inner thigh. She moved one of her hands from my head and gripped my wrist tightly bringing my hand up to where she needed me and I almost chuckled at how desperate she was but the sound got lodged in my throat when my finger tips came into contact with her heat and I wanted to do it, as much as she wanted me to.

No matter how much I needed it, I still had the incessant need to slowly watch her build until she stood at the edge of abyss and let herself fall. With that in mind I gently let one finger tip linger at the hole, letting it massage around the entrance, before I darted it in and just as quickly pulled it back out. I followed this pattern for a while, listening to her erratic breathing and her pants, and then when she seemed to have come to terms with the fact that it wasn't going to happen any time soon I slammed three fingers into her at once and watched her scream out in pleasure. I thrust them in and out and in and out, twisting and curling them so that she every breath she took morphed into a moan.

Her grip on me got stronger and I knew that meant she was struggling to hold on, with that in mind I somehow managed to find the strength to push myself to go faster and harder, even when I thought I had already reached my limit. She came undone quickly and the groan that escaped her was a sound that would never be able to be mimicked, no matter how hard anyone tried. I stood back up and pulled her from the board, hearing another click that I put to the back of my mind as I pulled her dress back down from where it was hitched at her hips. She landed gracefully to her feet and the confusion on her face told me that she wasn't sure how she was actually still standing in that moment. I pulled her body towards me and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Want to go home?" I found myself whispering, like I was somehow afraid that if I spoke at a louder tone it would disrupt whatever I had done here. Her tired eyes suddenly became somewhat deviant as she nodded and practically dragged me from the recording studio. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

When I arrived at work the next day I saw Cynthia Rose, nodding along to the beat that was playing and as I walked into the studio I heard the track I had been working on blasting through the speakers, only there was one difference and there was no mistaking what I had heard, because it was the one sound I knew I could never mimic and it was playing into the room like there was no tomorrow. I cringed slightly, trying to think back to whether any names where mentioned during last night's 'performance', as I finally decided there wasn't I took a tentative step further into the room, which CR must have heard because she spun in the chair to face me with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"This track is awesome"

She jumped from the chair as the words spilled from her mouth and I put a confident smile on my face, trying to ignore the intense heat that was building as a new one of Chloe's moans echoed against the walls of the room and my brain.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. I love what you did with the pants and moans; they really fit in with the beats, the tone of the voice is fantastic and some of the notes that girl hit, damn! There is only one way I know how to get my voice to that pitch."

I felt myself panic at her words, I knew what she meant by that, it wasn't exactly hard to infer. What if she knew? Oh god, with that look she totally knew. I managed to keep my composure and say,

"Well I managed to get a talented vocalist, though she wished to remain anonymous. Though I have to agree 'damn' is definitely the right word for it"

She smiled and began to make her way to the door; she let her hand linger on the handle before she said,

"I think that's all and I have somewhere to be so I'll see you tomorrow Beca?"

I found myself nodding along to her words, until she turned back around and added something that made me choke on the air.

"By the way, you left some underwear in here; they were pretty ripped up so I threw them in the bin. Make sure to thank your vocalist for me, or maybe I should just say Chloe. Have a good day Beca"

Damn.


	15. The Teacher, The Plumber & The Question

So this is going to be the last chapter of this story, I hope the ending is up to your standards. Someone suggested Beca fulfilling Chloe's fantasies and I thought that'd be a nice finale, I must say they are rather cliché but it's done now so here it goes…

* * *

Third Person POV

The first thing the redhead thought was that it was her birthday. The first thing that she truly noticed however was the absence of her girlfriend that had definitely been there when she fell into her peaceful slumber. The second thing that came to her attention were strange noises coming from the room beside her, a room she had come to know was Beca's office. She stood from the bed, pajama clad and strolled bare foot into the adjacent room where she found the brunette standing by a whiteboard. There were a lot of things that Chloe probably should have questioned in that moment, such as – what time it was, why Beca was up and why she had required a whiteboard was what she was doing. Though the question that actually fell from her lips was a confused,

"Is that Aubrey's white board?"

The smaller woman stopped what she was doing and turned the other woman that stood, thoroughly bewildered in the door way. A small flash of a smirk appeared on Beca's face before she quickly morphed it into a stern expression.

"Sit down Miss Beale; this is detention, not question time"

That was when the redhead let her eyes fall properly onto the brunette in front of her. She wore a white blouse. It had one too many buttons undone (though not in Chloe's opinion) which meant her bodacious black bra and even more daze inspiring breasts poked out of the top. They were seemingly calling to the taller woman who only just managed to tear her eyes away in order to notice the black pencil skirt the shirt was tucked neatly into. The black fabric ended in pale legs that somehow went on forever despite the height of the woman before her.

"Are you going to gawk all day Chloe or are you going to take a seat?"

The redhead didn't know quite what possessed her to actually sit on the chair - which was exactly like the one she'd had at school - but she did. Perhaps it was the equal parts demanding and husky tone. Or maybe it was the way the DJ lent against the desk, with her arms crossed in a way that amplified her _assets_. The redhead squirmed slightly when she felt an ever increasing throb between her legs as she watched the brunette was towards her, heels clicking on the floor as she slowly strolled with a practiced sway to her hips that was undeniably hot.

"I've graded your essay and I must say I expected more from you Chloe"

The brunette reached the chair she placed the paper on the desk attached and lent forward ever so slightly so that her scent washed over the overwhelmed redhead that shifted her gaze frantically as she tried to look at something, anything other than the breasts that were right in front of her eyes. Her resistance didn't last very long however, for the DJ coughed the sound echoing in her throat and bringing the redheads wandering eyes to her bobbing throat, which quickly resulted in her eyes falling to the open shirt just below. She must have lost track of time, staring down the white fabric because fingers came into her views and clicked her out of her daze.

"Concentrate Chloe"

The words were hushed and throaty which caused the redhead to tremble slightly. Usually she would have grabbed Beca by now, thrown her on the desk and made her scream her name over and over, but something about the brunette had her glued to her chair, feeling like a school girl who had a monstrous crush on her teacher, which, she supposed, was exactly what it was supposed to seem like and she found herself loving it.

"Of course Miss Mitchell, I apologize."

In response the brunette pulled a familiar looking pair of black frames and put them onto her face, causing Chloe to release a shaky breath that always accompanied the ache between her legs that she got around Beca in her glasses. The heat only got worse when the brunette went around her back and lent over her shoulder in order to point things out to Chloe on the sheet. She could feel Beca's breasts heave against her back with every breath she took, she could feel every slight movement that caused them to brush against her back, she could feel every bit of air that left the brunettes lungs run down her neck in waves that never quite seemed to crash.

The redhead visibly shook when the 'teacher' allowed her hand to trail down the redheads arm, lingering for an almost unnoticeable amount of time at every inch, but Chloe noticed, she noticed every slight movement, every slight hitch, she couldn't not and it was slowly driving her delightfully insane.

"Your introduction is flawed, the whole middle section lacks certain finesse and your conclusion is quite frankly abysmal"

The actress felt herself getting offended at the words even though she was acutely aware she never actually wrote an essay but her words of protest died in her throat when she whipped her head around which resulted in her lips brushing against the brunettes pale cheek. The action startled Beca who turned abruptly and felt her lips brush against Chloe's who had now started to slowly lift her hand in order to gently caress the smooth cheek her lips had occupied only a moment before.

"What are you doing Miss Beale?"

The question was accompanied by a small shudder and the response came a second later accompanied by the slender hand leaving the cheek and making its camp in the brunette locks that fell wildly.

"Improving my introduction"

"How do you plan to start it?"

"Like this"

The redhead pulled the other woman the remaining distance and let her lips take the other pair in a heated embrace that increased in passion with every action made. The smaller woman's hands fell to the hips of the other woman where she grasped them tightly before lifting the woman from the chair and onto the desk instead where she proceeded to push her way in between the legs. Beca paused momentarily, distracted by the intense heat that emanated from the redhead, she let herself smirk into the kiss as she placed her hands mid thigh, not moving them from their place simply caressing the area with the pads of her fingers. Chloe got quickly annoyed and grabbed Beca's wrists in a feeble attempt to move her arms further up her legs but her efforts were thwarted by the brunette who pulled back ever so slightly.

"You're in my classroom Miss Beale, you abide by my rules"

The redhead nodded wildly, needing the brunette's hands to be splayed across her skin once more. She got her wish when Beca laid her hands on her thighs, this time pushing further up, torturing the actress who simply sat and waited, trying to distract herself from the throbbing ache between her legs by kissing the DJ urgently. She moaned gratefully when the smaller woman pulled her pajama shorts from her legs and allowed her fingers to trail back up the now bare expanse of skin.

Despite the previous gentleness to the brunettes approach when she reached the origin of the heat she wasted no time in thrusting her fingers in, rolling her hips in time with her hand causing her fingers to slam into the redhead skin, making light smacks echo against the walls of the room, mixing with the moans of the actress whose head was whipped back in a moment of ecstasy as she rocked her hips at the fast pace set by the other woman. The taller woman's head fell to the DJ's shoulder as she bit down on the skin, trying to muffle the sounds that ripped from her throat.

The brunette brought her thumb to the other woman's clit and began to circle it lightly, causing the redhead to give up all pretenses of silence and simply letting the moans and whimpers burst into the room with an unrivaled force.

"Oh God Beca, I'm so close!"

Beca brought her lips to Chloe's ear and whispered,

"It's Miss Mitchell"

She then took bit down onto Chloe's ear lobe roughly, extracting another groan from the redhead who could feel herself hanging on the edge. She finally gave in when the brunette caught her lips again and she fell apart in a series of shudders and guttural moans. The DJ pulled away and straightened her blouse and skirt before strolling towards the door, sway in place and simply winking before walking out. The redhead sat in a sex induced daze for a moment before she turned her head back to the thing that first caught her eye.

"That's definitely Aubrey's whiteboard"

Chloe was busy wondering where on earth Beca had gone off to when there was an incessant knocking on the front door. What she opened the door to was not what she was expecting, though it definitely answered the question as to where the brunette had been for an hour. She pulled the block of wood open and set her eyes upon the brunette who had returned in a blue jumpsuit with her name printed on the pocket and a tool box in hand.

"I hear your kitchen pipes are backed up"

The redheads acting came into play when she managed to hold her smirk at bay in order to keep up the doe eyed façade. She stepped out of the way of the doorway and gestures for the 'plumber' to come in. That's when she noticed the slight bulge in the jumpsuit that made her do a double take as she shut the front door and walked the brunette towards the kitchen. The brunette quickly went under the sink and the redhead wondered what she was actually doing when she heard banging and clinking coming from the cabinet but she didn't quite care when the brunette came out and rolled the jumpsuit down to her waist, showing the redhead the white tank top underneath that barely reined everything in.

"Would you like some water?"

"That'd be lovely"

The redhead got the water from the fridge and poured a glass before handing it to the other woman who took it appreciatively and quickly drank it all in one. Chloe watched as her throat bobbed up and down with the liquid, licking her lips in anticipation at the sight. The actress didn't waste any time in taking the glass away from Beca and practically slamming it on the side before she pulled the brunette forward by the suit that was bunched at her waist and crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. The redhead moaned and the sound vibrated in the brunette's mouth causing her to mimic the sound. Chloe could feel something pressing against her leg and in a momentary lapse of patience she decided she needed to see if it was what she had assumed. She pulled their lips apart with a smack and tore the top off the smaller woman before removing the rest of her clothing, leaving her standing their naked, panting with an 8 inch appendage strapped on her.

The actress' eyes visibly darkened at the sight and the DJ gained heat at the sight, copying the redhead's actions and tearing the dress over the other woman's head before discarding her underwear and lifting the woman of to her newly gained body part and roughly slamming her into a nearby wall with a crash. The momentum caused the strap on to push in further, making the redhead arch her back in pleasure. Beca continued to thrust it in and out at a fast and rough pace, sweat dripping down her body due to the effort she was exerting, but she kept going, basking in the sounds of their bodies smacking together mixed with the moans that neither of them knew who they were from.

Chloe tangled her fingers into Beca's brown locks, digging her nails lightly into her scalp as she felt her eyes rolling back into her head. The DJ wasn't holding it together any better and her head fell to the redheads shoulder as she continued to thrust her hips at an inhuman pace, reveling in the way their skin met causing her body to tingle delightfully. The actress' breathing got even heavier and she let her mouth fall next to the other woman's ear in order for her to be able to hear the mumbles that she had only just managed to get out between each pant.

"Cum with me"

Those three words were enough to make the brunette lose it in sync with the redhead who let a strained moan tear from her mouth as she fell apart.

"I think your pipes are just fine"

Chloe chuckled at the statement as she tried to steady her breathing.

The final surprise came in the evening when Beca walked in on Chloe dancing around in the kitchen and suddenly felt like the box in her pocket would burn through her if she didn't just do it already. The look of shock on Chloe's face was apparent when she twirled abruptly and found Beca on her knee with a diamond ring in her hand.

"Marry me?"

She didn't give an actual answer but when her lips crashed into Beca's she assumed it was a yes. It's safe to say that night ended with bang.

* * *

From sweet to crude just like that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I might try a slow burn smut story next, that'll definitely test my patience.


End file.
